Diario del increíble yo
by Miruru
Summary: -COMPLETE- Prusia entra en guerra con Austria y decide buscarse aliado. Pero, sin tener amigos, tiene que recurrir a Francia y su aliado España para contar con apoyo en la guerra. Gilbert nunca imaginó el suplicio por el que tendría que pasar
1. Mis aliados, mi suplicio

**Diario del increíble yo.**

_Capítulo uno: Mis aliados, mi suplicio._

**Querido diario,**

**¡Hoy también estuve increíble!**

**He empezado una guerra contra el niñita de Austria. Francia dijo que se haría mi aliado y ha venido. Francia da miedo. He conocido a España. No las tengo todas conmigo. **

Se encontraba admirando una de las grandes llanuras de las que estaba plagado ese lugar. El viento le movía el pelo y hacía que la capa roja que llevaba sobre los hombros ondeara. Sí, se veía increíble y se sentía increíble. Pero no todo era tan genial... Hizo un gesto con una mano y uno de sus soldados se le acercó.

- Llegan tarde, ¿verdad? -dijo Gilbert sin perder su pose digna y orgullosa.

- Un poco. -contestó el hombre girándose para mirar a ver si veía algo.

El prusiano bufó un poco. No sabía por qué confiaba en Francia. Bueno, sí lo sabía: necesitaba aliados como fuera. No porque no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar a Austria y sus aliados él solo. Más bien había sido una obra de caridad. Sabía que Francia disfrutaba peleándose con Inglaterra. Además el francés había sido insistente con el tema (no dejaba de mandarle cartitas, a cada una más obscena). Lo que no había previsto era que Francia aportara un aliado a su causa. No conocía mucho de España. Sabía que actualmente estaba en guerra contra Inglaterra, así que quizás sí les servía de ayuda.

- _Désolé, Prusse._ -exclamó una voz a su espalda. Gilbert volteó y reconoció al francés- He tenido un contratiempo y no he podido venir antes. _Je suis désolé._

- Ya, ya. No importa. -dijo Prusia echándose atrás y evitando a Francis, que parecía dispuesto a agarrarlo. Si algo tenía en mente (gracias a comentarios que había oído por allí y por allá) era que las manos de Francia eran un peligro. No se iba a arriesgar a ello. Miró en derredor y no vio nadie más.- Pensaba que veníais dos. ¿Dónde está tu aliado?

- ¿España? Suele llegar siempre tarde. Muchas veces es porque ya se levanta tarde, pero otras tantas es porque se encuentra con mil y una cosas antes de llegar. Se distrae fácilmente -dijo Francia sonriendo.

- Un aliado muy fiable, sí señor... -murmuró entre dientes Gilbert, pensando que su suerte le estaba abandonando por momentos.

Se cruzó de brazos aún no muy convencido. Como le diera por llegar tarde también a las batallas lo tenían claro. Francis sonrió de manera deslumbrante. Sabía que los que conocían por primera vez a Antonio solían obtener una impresión equivocada sobre el hispano. Aunque hubieran tenido situaciones muy difíciles años atrás, España seguía siendo uno de sus favoritos por su carácter. Desvió la mirada y vio como a lo lejos venía el susodicho: vestido con su chaqueta roja habitual, portando el hacha y con esa sonrisa que prácticamente siempre lucía en el rostro.

- Lo siento~ -gritaba Antonio corriendo hacia ellos. Justo llegaba e iba a pedirles perdón de nuevo cuando notó una mano por la cintura y cómo le atraían. No hacía falta saber mucho para deducir que se trataba del francés.

- Llegas tarde como siempre, _mon amí._ -dijo Francis melosamente. Gilbert observaba la situación arqueando una ceja. ¿Qué demonios hacían?

- Casi me pierdo por el camino. -explicó Antonio sonriendo inocentemente- Ya sabes, no siempre es mi culpa.

- Disculpa mi mala educación. No te he saludado como toca.

Prusia abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, con sorpresa, cuando vio que el francés se abalanzaba sobre los labios del español y éste entrecerraba ligeramente los ojos. ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¿En qué país de bárbaros se saludaba así? Definitivamente, estos dos no eran los mejores aliados que se podía haber echado. Claro que tampoco es que tuviera muchos amigos. ¿Quién hubiera querido aliarse con él? Antonio respiró entrecortado cuando Francia se separó y repentinamente le dio un golpe en la frente con el borde de la mano.

- Te tengo dicho que con lengua no. -dijo Antonio sin perder la sonrisa, cosa que dejaba aún más desconcertado al prusiano.

- Oh, vamos... Tampoco es para tanto... -contestó el francés melosamente, intentando acercarse al cuello del español, éste se lo impidió dándole otro golpecito en la frente- España es cruel~ -se frotó la frente dejando ir a Antonio finalmente. Hizo un gesto con la mano hacia donde estaba Prusia- Antonio, él es Prusia. Prusia, él es España.

- Puedes llamarme Antonio si quieres. -dijo el español tendiéndole la mano- Supongo que tú también tendrás un nombre.

- Soy Gilbert. -dijo el otro estrechando la mano tímidamente- Pero vosotros podéis llamarme El increíble y asombroso Reino de Prusia y...

- ¡Woah! ¡Este sitio es increíble! Qué bonito. -dijo Antonio soltando la mano, interrumpiendo a Prusia y avanzándose unos pasos para ver bien el lugar. El sitio era impresionante y se maravillaba ante él.- ¡Ah, mariposas!

Prusia miraba serio al español que estaba a unos cuantos metros de ellos, entretenido mirando mariposas. Francis rió un poco. Era muy típico de Antonio hacer cosas así.

- Bien... Me traes de aliado a un chico esmirriado que se entretiene mirando mariposas. -dijo Prusia mirando de reojo a Francia- Si me dices que no es más que un jardinero y que me has engañado aún puedo perdonarte.

- Qué malo. -dijo Francia riendo un poco- Será mejor que Antonio no te escuche o se enfadará. Y... -el francés tuvo un escalofrío- Créeme. No querrías verlo. Además, ¿qué hay de malo~? -retomó el tono juguetón- Míralo. ¿No crees que eso lo hace más mono y apetecible? Tito Francis quiere hacerle muchas cosas a España ahora mismo...

Prusia giró la cabeza un poco para encontrarse a Francia con una expresión que tiraba para atrás. Se apartó un paso hacia el lado por si acaso mientras el galo hiperventilaba mirando al español. Se alegraba ahora mismo de no ser el hispano.

- No entiendo de tus desvaríos de pervertido, Francia. -dijo Gilbert frunciendo el ceño- Lo único que sé es que tiene pinta de no saber defenderse. Por mucho que lleve esa hacha que es casi más grande que él. Que no es que necesite su ayuda en el campo de batalla, soy lo suficientemente increíble como para manejar la situación yo solo. El problema es que no voy a ir a salvarle el trasero. Si es un debilucho lo mejor será que se vaya a su casa.

- Que no te engañen las apariencias, querido _Prusse. _-dijo Francia con su sonrisa seductora de siempre- Antonio es bastante fuerte. El imperio que obtuvo no se lo regalaron porque sí. -vio como Gilbert no parecía satisfecho- ¿Me harás tener que demostrártelo? -el prusiano afirmó con la cabeza. Francis suspiró- Qué injusticia. Al final siempre soy yo el que se mete en problemas... Esto me va a costar caro.

Metió la mano por dentro de su chaqueta y sacó una pequeña daga que llevaba al cinto. Gilbert observaba atentamente lo que hacía, pasando de vez en cuando la mirada al español que, de espalda a ellos, seguía entretenido mirando las mariposas y el paisaje, cargando el hacha con una mano y apoyando el palo en sus hombros. En realidad Francia no quería hacer eso. Pero era la única manera, al parecer, de que el otro le creyese. Lanzó el puñal hacia España, dejando sorprendido a Gilbert. ¿Es que quería matarlo? Pero en realidad lo que más le sorprendió fue que con un repentino movimiento con el hacha, sin siquiera girarse, Antonio desvió el puñal, que se clavó en el suelo a pocos centímetros del hacha. Francia empezó a sudar frío. El español se giró lentamente, aún sonriendo. Les miró, miró al suelo, se agachó y cogió el puñal.

- ¿Qué significa esto? -dijo mirando a Francia sonriente. Prusia pensó que al parecer no se lo había tomado muy mal. Francia seguía sudando frío.

- S-se me escapó, ¿sabes? Pensaba que te mataba. Tu querido hermanito lo ha pasado fatal -dijo tenso Francis

- Se te escapó, ¿eh~? -dijo España ladeando un poco la cabeza. Repentinamente el puñal voló de vuelta hasta clavarse a pocos centímetros de los pies de Francis que se había quedado tieso del susto- La próxima vez que se te escape el puñal tendremos problemas.

España, a ojos de Prusia, ganó un poco más de confianza después de aquello.

OOooooOooooOo

**Querido diario,**

**Hoy también estuve deslumbrante y espectacular (quizás deberían hacerme una estatua por ser tan increíble)**

**Ayer dije que Francia daba miedo. Tengo que rectificar. Las manos de Francia dan miedo. Él también, pero en menor cantidad. Empiezo a sentir respeto por España. Aunque mañana no pienso gastar un cartucho de balas entero. Me niego rotundamente. **

Se abrochó la chaqueta, se colocó los guantes y dejó caer la capa con un gesto brusco. Se miró en un espejo detenidamente. Perfecto, estaba asombroso como siempre. Viendo el éxito del día anterior, Gilbert había decidido dejar pasar una media hora de la hora acordada y se presentó en la tienda que habían decidido que sería el lugar donde decidir la estrategia a seguir. Precisamente a eso iban. Entró en la tienda y vio al francés sentado en una silla, acomodándose el pelo con una mano. Buscó por toda la tienda. Ni rastro del español.

- ¿Dónde está España? -preguntó Gilbert poniendo los brazos en jarra y frunciendo el ceño.

- Durmiendo, quizás. -dijo Francis despreocupado- Le cuesta un poco levantarse por las mañanas.

- Le cuesta ser puntual, le cuesta levantarse... ¿Qué no le cuesta? -dijo arqueando una ceja, algo enfurruñado.

- Hay cosas, pero supongo que sería tontería contestarte cuando se supone que tu pregunta era retórica. -dijo Francis abriendo un libro que hasta entonces había descansado en su regazo- Además, ¿es que no recuerdas la conversación de ayer?

_El día anterior_

- ¡Bien! ¡Mañana a las seis de la mañana nos reuniremos en esta misma tienda y decidiremos el plan de ataque! -dijo Prusia emocionado, sonriendo socarronamente.

- ¡¿Eeeeeh?! -exclamó alarmado Antonio- ¡¿L-las seis de la mañana?! ¡Si a esa hora aún no han puesto ni la calle!

Prusia frunció el ceño mirando al de pelo castaño. El otro lo miraba muy decidido. No pensaba madrugar tanto para decidir un plan de ataque. ¿Es que el mapa se iba a desintegrar por unas horas más de sueño? No hacía falta ser tan dramático. La estrategia podía esperar y así estarían más descansados y pensarían un plan mejor. No había que vivir la vida tan estresados. Gilbert miró a Francia en busca de apoyo, el galo se limitó a encogerse de hombros dándole a entender que le daba exactamente igual. El prusiano refunfuñó un poco.

- Está bien, a las seis y media. -dijo Gilbert.

- Pero si eso es sólo media hora más tarde. -dijo Antonio de morros- Con esa media hora no me solucionas nada.

- Las siete. -siguió negociando- Y no se hable más.

- Mira. Ni para ti, ni para mí. -dijo Antonio- Que sean las nueve.

- ¡¿Eh?! Es una hora y media más de lo que te he dicho. ¿A qué hora tenías pensado levantarte? -dijo Gilbert un poco enfadado por los tratos extraños que hacía el hispano. Nunca se le había dado bien tratar con gente, pero más o menos se defendía a la hora de negociar... Negociar con gente normal, claro estaba. El español era extraño. No lo comprendía.

- Nos vemos mañana. Buenas noches. -dijo animado España, saliendo de la tienda para marcharse a la suya.

- ¡Ah, _Espagne_! ¿Puedo dormir contigo? -exclamó Francis levantándose de la silla y siguiéndolo. Se escuchó la voz lejana del español diciéndole que tenía su propia cama- Anda, venga~... No seas así.

Se quedó en silencio mirando al punto en el que habían estado antes sus aliados. Al final lo había engañado y había ganado tres horas de sueño. Rió maniáticamente.

- Qué divertido es estar solo.

_Actualmente_

Bueno, tenía razón. No es como si Antonio no tuviera motivos para quedarse dormido más rato. Prusia estaba sentado en una silla pegando golpecitos nerviosos en el suelo con el pie. Mientras, el francés se dedicaba a leer el libro con pasmosa tranquilidad. Incluso ese comportamiento le ponía nervioso. Se levantó tan bruscamente que tiró la silla al suelo, provocando un ruido estridente que hizo que Francis entrecerrara los ojos, disgustado por éste.

- Yo entiendo que llegue un poco tarde. -dijo Prusia molesto- Puedo llegar a aceptarlo pero... ¡ES QUE HAN PASADO YA CUATRO HORAS! ¡Esto es el colmo! ¿Cuánto más puede dormir? ¿Es que es un oso hibernando?

- Se está bien en la cama. -dijo Francis cerrando el libro y dejándolo sobre la mesa- ¿Le remarcaste que se despertara?

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -dijo Prusia arqueando una ceja.

- Pues que alguien lo despierta, siempre. Los métodos tradicionales no sirven para despertarlo. Entonces tiene sus propios trucos. Pero si no se lo dices, él ya asume que alguien lo despierta. -dijo Francis despreocupado- Si quieres puedo ir a despertarlo yo.

- Deja -dijo Gilbert decidido, tanto que no se fijó en la cara de perversión que tenía Francia- Yo mismo le despertaré.

- ¿Estás seguro? Yo mismo puedo ir y... -empezó Francia arqueando una ceja.

- ¡Claro que estoy seguro! ¿Por quién me tomas, francés? Lo despertaré en un minuto y en dos volveremos aquí a planear esto. ¡Soy el increíble Prusia! ¡No me subestimes! -dijo Prusia inflando el pecho orgulloso.

El francés arqueó una ceja. Había sentido que con el discurso Prusia había despreciado la manera que tenía él de hacer las cosas. Sonrió de lado. Ahora le iba a devolver la gracia. Se cruzó de brazos de manera grácil- Está bien. Mientras espero, me tomaré algo.

- ¡Ya verás! ¡No te va a dar tiempo ni a preparártelo! -dijo Prusia saliendo de la tienda riendo.

No tardó nada en llegar a la tienda que le habían asignado al español. Dentro, durmiendo a pierna suelta, se encontraba el susodicho. Entró haciendo el mayor ruido posible.

- ¡Dijimos a las nueve, España! ¡Las nueve de este país! ¡Venga, levántate ya! -dijo Prusia acercándose a él. El otro simplemente se giró y siguió durmiendo como si los gritos no fueran más que susurros. Frunció ligeramente el ceño. Se acercó a él, lo zarandeó con fuerza- ¡Oye, venga! ¡Eeeeeh!

Antonio seguía durmiendo profundamente con cara de felicidad. Soñaba con tomates y que Romano por fin hacía las cosas bien y lo adoraba. Lo llamaba jefe y sonreía de manera dulce. Su hermano también vivía en su casa y era el paraíso. Repentinamente escuchó un ruido, como golpes que cada vez se volvieron más fuertes. Se estiró perezosamente mientras bostezaba. Se incorporó y frotó los ojos llorosos. Prusia, que estaba en la puerta disparando al suelo, dirigió la mirada hacia el interior.

- Buenos días, Prusia... -dijo Antonio volviendo a bostezar de nuevo.

- Ya son casi las tres. ¿Cómo demonios puedes dormir tanto? He gastado diez balas hasta despertarte. ¿Sabes al precio al que las compro? Acabo de tener serias pérdidas monetarias.

- ¿Y por qué no me despiertas como el resto del mundo? -dijo Antonio pensando que lo de los balazos era excesivo.

- ¡Porque te he gritado y zarandeado y no había manera de despertarte! -gritó Prusia exasperado- Es como si estuvieras en coma. ¡Ah, ya! ¡Suficiente! -se acercó con un par de zancadas hasta la cama del español, guardando la pistola al cinto. Antonio se echó un poco al lado para ver a Prusia y éste le agarró de una muñeca y tiró de él. Con la otra mano empezó a retirar la colcha que cubría al español- ¡Vamos! ¡Le dije a Francia que--!

Prusia gritó un poco y soltó la muñeca del español y lo volvió a tapar al ver que de cintura para abajo el de pelo castaño estaba en ropa interior. ¿¡Es que no tenía un mínimo de decencia?! Antonio lo miró interrogante, sin comprender a qué venía aquello. Agarró la colcha con las manos levantándola y agachando la cabeza para mirar a ver si había algo mal.

- Pero si no hay ni ere-- -empezó Antonio mirando de nuevo a Gilbert de manera curiosa.

- ¡AAAAAH! -gritó Prusia interrumpiendo las palabras de España (sabía hacia dónde se encaminaba y no se veía preparado para responderle a eso) algo sonrojado. Se giró dándole la espalda- ¡P-ponte un pantalón y vamos! Te esperaré fuera.

Se quedó de brazos cruzados fuera de la tienda, pegando nerviosamente con un pie y aún ligeramente sonrojado. Antonio aún seguía sin comprender qué era exactamente lo que había ocurrido. Después de unos segundos sin saber cómo reaccionar, acabó por suspirar y hacerle caso al prusiano, empezando a vestirse. Durante todo ese rato estuvo dándole vueltas a la cabeza hasta que finalmente sólo se le ocurrió algo. Se asomó fuera y miró a Prusia, que no parecía haberse dado cuenta de su presencia.

- ¿Te ha dado vergüenza verme en ropa interior? -soltó de sopetón haciendo que Prusia pegara un salto asustado y se sonrojara repentinamente.- ¡Ay qué gracioso cómo se sonroja!

- ¿¡G-gracioso!? ¡No soy gracioso! ¡No te burles de mí, _verdammt_! -dijo Gilbert nerviosamente.

Empezó a caminar seguido por el español, que seguía mirándolo curiosamente. Antonio había decidido que esa respuesta contaba, definitivamente, como un sí. En cierto modo le hacía gracia ver cómo reaccionaba. Se ponía nervioso a la mínima y en cuanto las cosas se subían un poco de tono se sonrojaba. Era casi el comportamiento de un niño y eso, en la persona adulta de Gilbert, era muy adorable. Entró el primero a la tienda y vio como Francis los miraba y dibujaba una sonrisa juguetona.

- "Mierda... " -pensó Gilbert mientras observaba como el francés se levantaba y caminaba con aires de suficiencia hacia él.

- _Prusse, Prusse, Prusse..._ -dijo Francis pasando el brazo por el hombro de Gilbert, que se quedó rígido como si lo acabasen de rellenar con cemento.- ¿Cuánto tiempo dijiste que pasaría? Ah sí, creo que dijiste: "dos minutos" "No te dará tiempo ni a preparártela" Si hubiera tomado alcohol creo que ahora estaría muy borracho, amigo mío.

- _Halt den Mund!_ -exclamó Prusia apartándole el brazo no muy amistosamente. Vio como Francia arqueaba una ceja- ¡Q-que te calles! ¡No me dijiste que...!

- ¿Que le costaba levantarse? Creo que sí que lo hice -dijo Francia acentuando su sonrisa y cruzándose victorioso de brazos.

- ¿Eh? ¿Estáis hablando de mí? -preguntó con una sonrisa Antonio, que no sabía de qué estaban hablando el otro par. Pero ninguno de los dos le contestó y Antonio se quedó mirando en silencio, aún sonriente- ¿Vamos a comer? Tengo hambre.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Aún no hemos decidido el plan de ataque! Y se supone que íbamos a quedar a las seis para ello -dijo Prusia indignado, dejando de discutir con el francés y pegándole un golpecito en la mano para que le volviese a soltar el hombro.

- Pero es que no he desayunado. Tengo hambre. Además son las dos de la tarde, sería una buena hora para ir a comer -insistió el español.

- Yo también tengo hambre -dijo Francia encogiéndose de hombros- Apoyo la propuesta.

El prusiano iba a quejarse cuando el estómago le sonó. Se quedó con el ceño fruncido y expresión enojada. ¿Por qué siempre le daba la impresión que ese par acababan ganando todos los asaltos?. Bufó intentando que los otros comprendieran que estaba disgustado, aunque en realidad a ellos les dio completamente igual (Antonio no entendía por qué habría de estar disgustado y Francis simplemente lo ignoraba).

- Está bien. Iremos al pueblo más cercano a comer algo decente -dijo Prusia haciendo que ambos dibujaran una sonrisa triunfal.- ¡Pero! -la sonrisa se quedó congelada esperando ese pero- Cuando volvamos haremos por fin ese maldito plan para acabar con Austria.

España se quedó satisfecho y afirmó con la cabeza. Francia se quedó un segundo pensando en las palabras y aunque no las creía posibles afirmó con la cabeza también. Prusia se sintió satisfecho por estar controlando (ésa era su impresión) la situación.

Ya regresaban de una comida que había sido... extraña. Es más, si fuera por Gilbert, no la repetiría. Francia había estado intentando ligar con una camarera y España, en vez de hacer lo que sería lógico, lo había estado animando y provocando para que siguiera con ello mientras reía. Y Prusia iba contando escrupulosamente los minutos de sobremesa, horrorizándose al saber que era tiempo que estaban desperdiciando de nuevo. Pero eso ya se había terminado, ése era el pensamiento que consolaba a Gilbert. El consuelo se le acabó cuando vio que el español avanzaba por la tienda, se quitaba la chaqueta roja, la dejaba apoyada en una silla y se tiraba de morros sobre un sofá.

- Buenas noches -murmuró adormilado.

Francia se había ido hacia la mesa y empezó a extender los mapas tranquilamente, sin mostrar ni una pizca de confusión ante lo que Antonio acababa de hacer. Prusia seguía mirando atónito al de pelo castaño, aún sin saber cómo reaccionar. Tardó dos minutos.

- ¿¡Cómo que buenas noches?! -exclamó por fin. Lo único que logró fue que Francia pegara un bote, Antonio ni se movió.

- No grites. Me molesta que grites cuando hay tanta tranquilidad -dijo Francia levantando la vista del mapa.

- ¡P-pero es que...! -se quejó Gilbert señalando a Antonio temblorosamente- ¡Que se ha echado a dormir! ¡Y ha dicho "Buenas noches"! ¡No es de noche! ¿A qué demonios viene tanto sueño? ¿Está enfermo o algo y no me lo habéis contado?

Francis chasqueó la lengua tres veces, a la vez que negaba con el dedo índice- Se llama "siesta", _Prusse. _

- ¿Siesta? -dijo después de un silencio Prusia. Bajó el tono y frunció el ceño confundido- ¿Qué es eso? ¿El nombre de su enfermedad? Suena grave.

El francés rió un poco y negó con la cabeza- No, no... No es el nombre de una enfermedad. Es una costumbre española. Después de comer, se echan a dormir un rato.

- ¿Y eso por qué? -preguntó Gilbert ahora frunciendo el ceño. Si no estaba enfermo no le encontraba el sentido a las excesivas horas de sueño.

- No es como si hubiera un motivo con fundamento. Es cierto que después de comer siempre da un poco de sueño, pues él duerme un rato -dijo Francis- y eso se convirtió en una costumbre que ellos llaman "siesta"

- ¿Y cuánto es un rato? Tenemos esto pendiente y... -su frase se quedó a medias viendo la cara rara que ponía Francia y siguiéndolo con la mirada, observando cómo se acercaba a Antonio- Eh, ¿me estás escuchando?

Gilbert se acercó a él viendo como tenía las manos en alto y movía los dedos, mirando de una manera no muy sana al español. Frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer? -preguntó con curiosidad. Francis se llevó el dedo índice delante de los labios y le susurró un "Shh". Frunció aún más el ceño. ¿Encima lo mandaba callar?

- _Ah Espagne, vous êtes si adorable_ –dijo Francis hiperventilando en sobremanera mientras sus manos, hábilmente, se deslizaban por debajo de la camisa del español y empezaba a levantarla de modo que el otro ni se percataba.

- ¡Eh, eh, eh! -exclamó Gilbert sonrojándose ante la osadía del otro- ¡Deja de hacer cosas que no tocan! -le pegó un golpecito en las manos para que soltara la camisa y la bajó con malas maneras. Antonio se movió un poco y murmuró algo incomprensible.

- No tienes modales, Prusia. ¿No te has dado cuenta? -dijo melosamente Francis- Cuando yo le levantaba la camisa no se ha movido ni un milímetro y eso que estaba -Levantó la camisa de nuevo y rozó la piel de Antonio, que no se movía de nuevo, durmiendo plácidamente- tocando su piel tal y como hago ahora...

- Espera... ¿Cómo haces eso? -dijo Gilbert arqueando una ceja. No se paró ni a pensar para qué demonios quería él saber cómo hacer eso. Lo único que pensaba ahora era que, cuando él le había bajado la camisa, el otro se había movido. En cambio Francis estaba manoseándolo y el de pelo castaño no podía parecer más tranquilo. El galo rió ante el repentino interés del otro.

- Es todo juego de muñeca y saber ejercer la correcta "presión" -contestó sonriendo de manera deslumbrante. Gilbert le miró no muy convencido. ¿Por qué la palabra "presión" en labios de Francis había sonado tan rematadamente mal?- Te lo enseñaré...

Bajó la camisa con delicadez suficiente como para que el otro ni se inmutara. Prusia prestó atención a cualquier movimiento de muñeca y detalle que perfeccionaba esa extraña habilidad del francés. El susodicho iba ilustrando cada explicación que le iba dando al de pelo grisáceo.

- El movimiento debe ser preciso. No puedes ser demasiado brusco pero tampoco puedes detenerte demasiado o el roce excesivo lo alerta -dijo Francis concentrado- Por otra parte, cuando toques la piel no debes ni rozar poco, ni mucho. Si haces excesiva presión es molesto. Pero si haces poca le harás cosquillas. Venga pruébalo.

- ¿Q-qué? -exclamó el prusiano avergonzado

Mientras, el otro volvía a bajarle la camisa a Antonio, que seguía enfrascado en su siesta. Francis lo miró apremiante y Gilbert sintió como el nerviosismo lo invadía. Tomó aire profundamente, intentando así armarse de valor. No es como si aquello fuera muy raro. Únicamente estaba intentando aprender una táctica que le podría servir contra sus enemigos. Sí, de eso se trataba. Empezó a subir la camisa de Antonio con manos temblorosas y mientras su mente le gritaba millones de acusaciones en alemán. Tal y como había aventurado el francés, Antonio se movió ligeramente y eso provocó que Gilbert soltara la camisa como si ésta le hubiera dado un calambrazo.

- B-bueno, creo que da igual -dijo nervioso y bastante sonrojado- Esto es una tontería.

- Es una tontería porque no te sale -dijo Francia frunciendo ligeramente el ceño y mirándole con reproche- El problema es que has ido muy lento. Inténtalo de nuevo.

- Esto es una idiotez... -empezó a quejarse Gilbert. Francis le había cogido las manos para acercarlas a la camisa de Antonio y, para qué negarlo, toquetear un poco al prusiano- ¡N-no me toques! -apartó las manos- ¡Está bien! ¡Ya voy!

Volvió a mirar al español como si fuera una bomba a punto de explotar. Respiró profundamente y lo volvió a intentar. Sonrió victorioso cuando vio que lo lograba.

- ¡Toma ya! ¡Soy increíble! Es mi segundo intento y lo logro -dijo Gilbert riendo sonoramente (y, aún así, Antonio no se despertó.)

- Ahora tócale -dijo Francis con un tono de voz que hizo que todo sonara diez mil veces peor de lo que ya sonaba. Gilbert le miró asombrado- Vamos~... Tócale.

El prusiano miró con pavor cómo el otro le cogía las manos y las empezaba a acercar al torso desnudo de Antonio- ¡Q-quita! ¡Para! ¡Que no! ¡Maldito francés del demonio! -después de forcejear un poco más, logró soltarse de su agarre- ¡Tienes la mente muy podrida, _verdammt!_

- Buh ~... Prusia no es divertido -dijo Francis de morros- No quiero ser como Prusia cuando sea mayor.

- ¡Como si eso me importara! -exclamó enfadado y sonrojado Gilbert.

- Si tú no quieres aprovechar el momento, yo sí que lo haré. A ver cómo se desarrollan las regiones vitales de España... -dijo Francis dibujando una sonrisa pervertida mientras la mano empezaba a tirar del pantalón del español poco a poco. Aquello alarmó a Gilbert, el cual se tiró casi encima del francés, logrando paralizar sus movimientos- ¿¡Q-qué haces?!

- No, ¿qué haces tú? ¿Es que no te funciona la cabeza? ¡Que pares! -dijo Gilbert haciendo fuerza para evitar que el galo se soltara. Logró tirar de él y apartarlo y aquello hizo que Antonio se moviera más y se girase. Se hicieron unos segundos de silencio, esperando a ver si el español se despertaba finalmente- ... ¡Sigue durmiendo!

Francis hizo un movimiento brusco y logró soltarse del agarre del otro.- Eso es lo más divertido de todo, _mon chéri. _Como cuesta despertarlo, uno corre menos riesgos. Y ahora dedícate a estar quietecito mientras tito Francis se ocupa de unos asuntillos con España.

Gilbert frunció el ceño ante lo de "tito Francis". Las confianzas que se tomaba con él le molestaban. Se cruzó de brazos, esperando el momento oportuno para poner fin a aquello. Pero lo cierto es que la situación acabó sobrepasándolo hasta el punto de que no podía reaccionar. El francés, aprovechando que Antonio estaba de lado, levantó la camisa con una mano y con la otra empezó a toquetear también el trasero de éste. Es más, se aventuró delineando la rabadilla y descendiendo el camino que trazaba, empezando a respirar descompasadamente. Gilbert reaccionó por fin, decidiendo dar fin a aquel espectáculo de perversión y lujuria, pero repentinamente Antonio se giró de manera que le propinó tal guantazo a Francis que lo tiró al suelo.

- ... Wow. Lo ha dejado inconsciente con un solo golpe. -dijo Gilbert mirando asombrado la situación.

Antonio bostezó, desperezándose, y miró a Gilbert, el cual le devolvió la mirada- Buenas tardes -dijo aún con cara de sueño. Se fijó que el prusiano bajaba la vista al suelo y decidió imitarlo, viendo allí a Francia.- ¿Qué haces, Francia?

- Creo que lo acabas de matar de un guantazo. -dijo Gilbert con una gota recorriéndole la sien. No podía creerse que el golpe lo hubiera dado sin darse cuenta, cosa que hacía aquel hecho aún más terrorífico.

- Ah, entonces algo malo estaba haciendo, seguro. -dijo Antonio despreocupado. Gilbert arqueó una ceja, confundido- Tú no me estabas haciendo nada, ¿verdad? -el prusiano negó insistentemente con la cabeza- Él se ha llevado el golpe, seguro que él sí que hacía algo malo.

- S-sólo toqueteaba un poquito, ¿qué hay de malo en ello? -dijo Francis lloriqueando en el suelo, con una mano en la mejilla donde le había golpeado. Levantó la vista y vio como España le miraba en silencio y sonriendo bastante- E-era broma, ¿vale? ¡N-no estás nada mono cuando te pones así!

- ¡Eh, Francia! -exclamó Prusia viendo como el otro salía hacia fuera- ¡Que no hemos decidido el plan de ataque aún! ¡Ven aquí! -se giró para pedir ayuda al otro pero se había tumbado- ¡No te vuelvas a dormir!

Diez horas después de la acordada (trece de la hora que él hubiese deseado), por fin empezaron a decidir el plan de ataque contra Austria y sus aliados.

OoooooOooooOo

**Capítulo súper largo. XD ¡Holas! Aquí vengo con el "nuevo fic" con el cual estoy atascada un poco últimamente pero que iré escribiendo lo más rápido que puedo. Tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo sobre Akuyuu. Pero si tenía que decidirme por una etapa, definitivamente tenía que ser esta. Quería mostrar como Gilbert cambiaba progresivamente y sobre todo, mostrar como Francia y España se convertirán en una mala influencia para él. También quería preguntar a ver quién entiende lo que Antonio iba a decirle a Gilbert (cuando despierta que Prusia grita y vuelve a taparlo).  
**

**Vocabulario:**

**Francés:**

**Désolé, Je suis désolé : Lo siento**

**Mon amí : amigo mío.**

**Espagne : España -- Prusse: Prusia**

**Ah Espagne, vous êtes si adorable: Ah España, eres tan adorable**_._

**Mon chéri: Cariño**

**Alemán:**

** Verdammt : Maldita sea**

**Halt den mund! : ¡Cállate!**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez. Este fanfic lo estoy aún escribiendo y he publicado casi todo lo que tengo escrito, así que quizás seguramente tarde más en publicar. Pero lo haré. Espero que me sigáis y dejéis esos reviews hermosos que tanto me animan (y no soy excesivamente pelota, quizás un poquito sólo :D)****  
**


	2. La desconfianza provoca más problemas

**Diario del increíble yo. **

**_Capítulo dos: _****_La desconfianza provoca más problemas._**

**Querido diario, **

**Creo que si no fuera tan increíble diría abiertamente que he quedado traumatizado de por vida. No puedo mirar a esos dos a la cara. Hay momentos en que recuerdo y desearía arrancarme los ojos. Creo que si no lo hago es porque tengo el presentimiento que dolerá. Además, el color es demasiado impresionante como para que me los arranque.**

**Francia es muy extraño. A veces pienso que quizás es un travestido, pero entonces veo que España no parece extrañarse por ello... **

**...**

**Ah, ahora deseo arrancarme los ojos de nuevo.**

Estaba tumbado sobre el lecho improvisado que habían montado en ese campamento. Aunque tenía los ojos cerrados, no podía conciliar el sueño. El problema era simplemente uno: quería tener todo controlado. Era un perfeccionista y quería tener la seguridad de que ningún detalle se le escapaba y que todo iría como la seda. Teniendo en cuenta que la planificación del ataque se había producido 10 horas más tarde y en condiciones extrañas (Francia se puso a su izquierda, intentando alejarse de España, que no entendía por qué el galo se comportaba de aquel modo). ¿Ya les habría quedado claro todo? No quería tener que explicárselo de nuevo mañana.

Pero, aún así, no podía dejar de sentirse inquieto. Recordaba el espectáculo formado hasta poder finalmente concretar el plan y sentía escalofríos. Cada vez tenía menos confianza en los aliados que había obtenido. Demasiadas cosas pasaban por su cabeza, todas sobre desconfianza e inseguridad, y precisamente eso impedía que pudiera dormir. Después de horas de dar vueltas, se incorporó bruscamente con el pelo despeinado y cara de mala leche.

- No puedo, no puedo, no puedo, no puedoooooo -exclamó Gilbert llevándose las manos a la cabeza y después tumbándose y retorciéndose en el lecho- Estoy preocupado. De manera increíble, pero preocupado al fin y al cabo... _Genug!_ O salgo de dudas y me tranquilizo, o no podré dormir.

Se levantó y se cambió, poniéndose una camisa y sus pantalones de siempre. Se abrochó las botas nerviosamente, tanto que tuvo que hacerlo dos veces, y salió al exterior. Frunció el ceño y después de dos minutos allí plantado, logró recordar dónde estaba la tienda del español. Había decidido que sería al primero que iría a visitar. Podía reconocer que, en los últimos dos días, había cambiado bastante su opinión respecto al hispano. Pero que hubiera cambiado su opinión no significaba que no sintiera inquietud respecto a si había entendido bien las cosas. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar, se fijó en que había luz en la tienda. Qué extraño, con lo que le gustaba dormir al español y que a esas horas estuviera aún despierto. Arqueó una ceja, quizás se encontraba mal. Cuando se acercó un poco más, escuchó voces y se asomó. Fue un error. Se quedó pálido como el papel por unos segundos y, aunque una parte de sí estaba horrorizado por completo, su cuerpo no reaccionaba y no podía dejar de mirarlos... ahí... mientras Francis hacía... ¡COSAS! ¡Maldita sea! Sabía que no debería haberse juntado con latinos.

- ¿P-por qué haces esto, Francia? -dijo Antonio con la voz extremamente entrecortada.

- Entiéndelo, _Espagne_. La guerra siempre es larga y yo necesito promover _l'amour_ -respondió jadeante el otro.

- Siempre podrías irte al pueblo a... a buscarte una señorita de compañía -contestó el otro.

- "Eso es, y que deje de hacer guarradas en mi campamento" -pensó horrorizado Gilbert, al cual se le habían subido ya todos los colores a la cara.

- ¿Para qué si te tengo a mi lado? Debemos reforzar el vínculo "familiar" ¿verdad?

El límite de Gilbert dijo adiós y el prusiano salió corriendo con lagrimitas en los ojos mientras aún podía escuchar algún jadeo en su mente. Corrió hacia su tienda, se quitó las botas mientras con una mano se secaba las lágrimas y se echó en la cama, tapándose hasta la cabeza y temblando. ¡No lo entendía! ¡No entendía a sus aliados y encima ESO! Era todo horrible y casi hubiera deseado perder la guerra para no tener que haberlo visto. Las relaciones entre la gente eran raras. No sabía ni cómo podían hacer cosas así con tal normalidad. Pasaron horas largas y Gilbert miraba el techo de la tienda donde dormía con los ojos ligeramente inyectados en sangre y abiertos a más no poder. Veía la luz a través de la tela de la tienda y maldijo porque el día había llegado y no había conseguido pegar ojo después de la imagen que había presenciado. Pataleó hasta quitarse la manta que le cubría y bufó exasperado con los dos brazos al lado del cuerpo y mirando el techo con fijación. Lo peor de todo aquello era que aquellos a los creía que nunca podría volver a mirar a la cara eran sus aliados. Le dolía la cabeza de no dormir y su camisa le estaba ganando el asalto. Se colocó el sombrero y se miró, viéndose increíble... increíblemente ojeroso.

Salió fuera de la tienda mientras un soldado lo perseguía correteando y explicándole mil y una cosas que no se molestó en escuchar. En su mente se estaba montando un posible escenario de qué ocurriría y se planteaba las opciones con las que podía contraatacar. Todo saldría bien, tenía que lograrlo. El hombre había dejado de seguirlo en algún momento, no supo bien cuándo, porque repentinamente él se detuvo al ver una figura de espaldas a él, no muy lejos y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la ausencia del soldado. La persona en cuestión, una mujer, llevaba un vestido largo de color amarillo claro y el pelo rubio apenas le llegaba a los hombros. Gilbert frunció el ceño. ¿Es que no habían tenido suficiente con ESO de la noche anterior que se habían traído a una mujer? La idea de que se querían montar un trío le pasó por la cabeza, haciéndole que se le subieran los colores y farfullara en alemán diversas palabras despectivas. Se acercó hacia la mujer, le diría que no podía estar allí y que lo mejor sería que se marchara.

- Disculpe, señorita, pero no puede... -empezó Gilbert dándole un pequeño toque en el hombro a la dama.

- ¿Prusia? -dijo girándose y el susodicho exclamó un grito de horror a la vez que pegaba un salto hacia atrás al ver que la "señorita" era en realidad su aliado francés. El susodicho frunció un poco el ceño- ¿Qué demonios haces?

- ¡Eso me gustaría saber a mí, maldita sea! -exclamó Gilbert señalándolo con un leve rubor en las mejillas- ¡¿Se puede saber qué haces vestido de mujer?!

- ¿Eh~? No estoy vestido de mujer. Esto es moda en mi país desde hace muchos años, ¿sabes? Mo-da~ -dijo Francis extendiendo un poco el vestido para que lo admirara- Fíjate bien, ¿es bonito, verdad?

- ¡Se mire por donde se mire, eso es un vestido de mujer! ¡Te ves raro! ¡Eres confundible! -exclamó el prusiano intentando hacerle entrar en razón.

- ¿Confundible? -dijo Francia sonriendo de manera burlona- No me digas que me has confundido con una chica y lo que intentabas era ligar conmigo.

- ¡Como si eso fuera posible! -exclamó sonrojándose más Prusia- ¿Dónde está España? -prosiguió después de bufar indignado, intentando desviar el tema.

- España está durmiendo. Ayer le di un poco de "trabajo" y el pobre está cansado. Será mejor que le dejemos dormir un poquito más, ¿vale? -dijo Francis usando un tono meloso.

Gilbert le miró como si estuviera recordando cosas que le disgustaban (que era lo que realmente ocurría) y Francia arqueó una ceja, algo confundido por su comportamiento. Recordó que estaba intentando sonsacarle información a Prusia y que éste había dirigido el tema hacia otros lugares, así que decidió volver al tema, acercándose peligrosamente al de pelo gris y rodeando su cintura con un brazo.

- ¿Intentabas ligar conmigo pensando que era una dama, _Prusse_? -dijo Francis intentando acercarse.

- ¡No me toques! -exclamó Prusia alejándose finalmente- Te iba a decir que te marcharas de aquí, no sé por quién me tomas.

- Anda, no seas así -dijo el galo acercándose habilidosamente de nuevo. El tono se volvió más bajo y meloso- Después de todo somos aliados, ¿no?

Gilbert abrió mucho los ojos cuando notó como el francés le cogía por el mentón y le daba un pequeño beso. Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que Prusia le pegó un puñetazo al galo y que, como alma que lleva el diablo, se alejó a paso ligero del lugar con un llamativo color rojo por toda su cara. Francis arqueó una ceja mientras con la mano se frotaba la mejilla donde le había golpeado.

- Interesante...

Dejó de frotarse la mejilla y caminó a pasos tranquilos y gráciles hasta llegar a la tienda que había visitado la noche anterior. Se asomó y vio como el español seguía durmiendo plácidamente en la cama. Se alegraba del Pacto de Familia que tenía con el hispano. Con pequeñas excusas como esas lograba más de lo que hubiera imaginado. En el fondo quería creer que Antonio era en parte como él.

- _Antoine~_ Ya es de día~ -dijo Francis deslizándose hasta toquetear el trasero del español por encima de la manta.

- Cinco minutos más... -dijo con voz de dormido el español, alejándose de la mano en su trasero pero acercándose más al francés sin darse cuenta.

Francis suspiró resignado mientras pensaba qué táctica era la idónea para despertar al de pelo castaño. Se acabó decantando por la que más le apetecía. Se acercó a su oído y le pegó un ligero mordisco. Instantáneamente, Antonio pegó un manotazo al aire que Francis esquivó por los pelos.

- ¿Qué manía tenéis hoy todos con pegar a tito Francis en la cara? -dijo el susodicho lloriqueando un poco, intentando darle pena a Antonio, que le miraba fijamente con la mano en el oído y algo sonrojado. Sonrió un poco: Sabía que era su punto débil.

- Si no hicieras cosas que no debes, quizás nadie te pegaría -dijo Antonio incorporándose un poco. Francis se le tiró un poco encima, abrazado a su cintura.

- ¿Sabes, _Antoine_? -empezó el galo.

- Antonio. No me cambies el nombre, anda, Francisco -dijo el español, logrando que Francis lo mirara frunciendo un poco el ceño. Siempre había dicho que Francisco no sonaba glamoroso.

- El pequeño _Prusse_ me ha pegado un puñetazo -dijo Francia finalmente. Antonio abrió la boca bastante sorprendido y en su cara se podía leer la curiosidad por todas partes- Por tu rostro, _mon amí_, deduzco que quieres saber qué ha pasado -el otro afirmó con la cabeza insistentemente- Le he dado un beso.

- Si es que te lo tengo dicho... Que con lengua no todo el mundo te lo puede perdonar tan fácilmente como yo -dijo Antonio- En mi caso es porque hace años que te conozco, sé cómo eres e intento que comprendas que así no puedes ir pero...

Francis lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y le dio exactamente el mismo beso que le había dado a Prusia. Antonio se quedó paralizado.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Por qué de repente tan calmadito? ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ocurre? -dijo España, temiendo que se hubiera puesto tan modoso por algo que se le escapaba.

- Ése es el tipo de beso que le he dado. No es invasivo, ni salvaje, ni apasionado. Es muy puro e inocente. Y aún así me ha pegado un puñetazo y se ha ido rojo como un tomate.

- ¿Por ese besito de nada? -dijo incrédulo Antonio.

- Exactamente... -dejó unos segundos de silencio y sonrió abiertamente- ¿No es divertido?

- Mucho. -dijo Antonio riendo un poco- Ese chico es demasiado inocente, creo que me puede.

- Dime, _Espagne_ -empezó Francis después de un silencio, incorporándose- ¿Qué te parece mi vestido?

- Está bien, y en esos bolsillos puedes guardar lo que siempre necesites. Está bien pensado -dijo España sonriendo amablemente.

- ¿Verdad? -dijo Francia sonriendo deslumbrante, claramente halagado por las palabras del español- Tú sí que tienes buen gusto, Antonio. Un día te regalaré uno, ¿vale?

- No hace falta, Francis -dijo Antonio sin perder su sonrisa amable- Piensa que en mi casa hay muchos arbustos y cosas por el estilo. Se echaría a perder y me daría lástima.

- Pues te regalaré alguna espada o arma -dijo Francis- Quiero agradecerte de alguna forma que compartas tu buen criterio conmigo. Iré a preparar los caballos, te invito a comer, ¿vale?

Antonio observó tranquilamente como el galo salía feliz como unas pascuas de la tienda. Con qué poquito se conformaba. Hombre, le hacía gracia verlo así feliz y además en esos momentos demostraba una generosidad asombrante. Se incorporó del lecho y empezó a vestirse tranquilamente. Podía decir que mal no le quedaba (aunque con la ropa de siempre estaba mejor), que parecía un poco una mujer también era cierto y que él no lo llevaría era otra verdad. Y lo mejor de todo es que iba a comer gratis.

* * *

Era la decimotercera vez que se lavaba la boca. Levantó la cabeza y se miró en el espejo. Tenía la boca roja, cosa que no era rara, se estaba refregando lo más fuerte que podía. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí lavándose los morros cuando entonces cayó en algo. Hoy tenían una pequeña campaña y él estaba allí. Corrió por el resto del campamento y se dio cuenta que los hombres destinados a esa campaña junto con el español y el francés habían desaparecido.

- ¡_Scheisse_! -exclamó Gilbert pateando un cubo que había en el suelo y rompiéndolo.

Estuvo un rato largo maldiciendo en alemán todo lo que pudo, moviéndose de un sitio a otro y echándoles la bronca a unos cuantos oficiales que habían permanecido en el campamento. No es que ellos tuvieran la culpa pero necesitaba descargar su ira. Era la primera contienda que tenían y se la perdía por culpa de un despiste estúpido. Cuando se cansó de dar vueltas por el campamento se sentó en una gran roca que había cerca de éste y se puso a mirar el horizonte con cara de cansancio y decepción. Cada vez que pensaba que él estaba perdiendo el tiempo mientras los otros batallaban, se sentía más deprimido. ¿Así cómo iba a proclamarse el más increíble de todos? Pasaron las horas y repentinamente vio como un grupo se acercaba. Se levantó e inconscientemente se acercó a ellos.

- Decidme que hemos ganado, por favor -dijo Gilbert sumamente impaciente.

- Pues claro, Prusia -dijo jovialmente el español. Tenía la cara ligeramente manchada de barro, pero aún así su espíritu positivo no le abandonaba.

- ¿Por quién nos tomas? -preguntó con aire superior Francia

- Por nada. Lo que no iba a hacer era no preguntar -dijo Prusia frunciendo un poco el ceño.

- No te preocupes, hemos ganado de manera aplastante -interrumpió España intentando calmar la tensión y nerviosismo del de pelo gris, dándole unas pequeñas palmaditas en el hombro- Pero tengo un hambre que me muero, ¿no podrías prepararnos algo a Francis y a mí? Algo que sea típico de por aquí.

Le miró no muy convencido durante un rato, apartándose del alcance de las palmaditas. Terminó por suspirar y empezó a caminar hacia una tienda donde pudiera cocinar. Escuchó como Antonio le preguntaba a Francis si aquello era un sí y cómo exclamaba contento al ver que iba a cocinar algo. Después de haber permitido (bueno, permitir no era la palabra exacta) que sus dos aliados se fueran solos a la batalla, cocinar no es que fuera un gran sacrificio. Una parte en su interior le hacía sentirse obligado a ello como compensación. Y allí estaban, los dos latinos sentados en la mesa y charlando animadamente sobre la contienda y Gilbert ausente empezando a cocinar un típico plato de su tierra, algo sumergido en sus pensamientos. Desde que había empezado esa guerra no había dejado de tener problemas. Mientras cocinaba empezó a obcecarse con la idea de que quizás la culpa era de esos aliados que se había buscado.

El olor a comida empezó a inundar el lugar. Antonio sentía curiosidad por el plato que estaba preparando el otro, así que se apoyó ligeramente sobre Gilbert para asomarse a mirar.

- ¿Cómo va eso que preparas? -preguntó el español, sin darse cuenta que el otro se había tensado totalmente.

- No me toques -dijo de manera desagradable el prusiano

- T-tampoco hace falta ponerse así, Prusia -dijo Antonio después de un momento de silencio, sonriendo un poco tenso- Somos amigos después de todo, ¿no?

- ¡Amigos una mierda! ¡No me vengas con esa estupidez! ¿Te crees que me engañas con tu palabrería? Tú también eres, en el fondo, como el francés. -dijo Gilbert perdiendo los estribos y gritándole- ¿Qué harás? ¿Convertirte también en mi puta?

Una bofetada le cruzó la cara a Gilbert. Una que le dolió más de lo que hubo imaginado. Giró la cabeza lentamente, empezándose a dar cuenta de todo lo que había soltado en un arrebato. Lo cierto es que, en gran parte, lo pensaba. El español le miraba serio y con cierta rabia en el rostro.

- Yo no soy la puta de nadie, Prusia. -dijo Antonio. Pero lo que le dejó un poco atónito fue ver unas pequeñas lágrimas en la comisura de los ojos del español- Eres gilipollas. Muérete.

Dicho esto, Antonio se giró y salió de la tienda a paso tranquilo pero firme. Francia había estado mirando atónito toda la escena. Al medio segundo de que hubiese salido de la tienda, Francis miró a Gilbert, el cuál le devolvió una mirada bastante serena.

- Has hecho llorar a España -dijo Francia.

- Porque es verdad y es un falso. -dijo Gilbert tranquilamente.

- De verdad eres imbécil -contestó Francia exasperado- ¿Crees que te lo decía de mentira eso de ser amigos? España estaba bastante contento con la idea y me había empezado a contar planes para llevarte a ver algunos sitios e ir a hacer cosas juntos, como un grupo de amigos. Y ahora le dices que si era mentira y le dices lo otro...

- ... ¿No...? -empezó algo cortado Gilbert, frunciendo el ceño- ¿...era mentira? -vio como Francia negaba y ahora empezó a sentirse mal de verdad, recordando las lágrimas del otro- Es que yo no...

- A mí no me cuentes eso -dijo Francis empujándole hacia la entrada de la tienda- Ve a hablar con él y arregla las cosas. ¡Pídele perdón! Y cómo le vuelvas a decir que es "una puta" la próxima vez es probable que te pegue un buen tortazo, así que no tientes la suerte una segunda vez.

- Pero si ya me ha pegado un... -empezó el prusiano.

- Uno MÁS fuerte -dijo Francis- ¡Venga, ve!

Una vez se vio fuera experimentó un nerviosismo que hacía tiempo que no sentía. Se giró, intentando encontrar apoyo por parte del galo, pero éste había vuelto a entrar en la tienda. Refunfuñó por lo bajo. Maldito bastardo bebe vino, sabía huir cuando tocaba. Tragó saliva intentando calmarse. No tenía que ser tan complicado, tan sólo tenía que pedirle disculpas por sus palabras. Parecía sencillo, pero para él suponía todo un mundo. Nunca se le había dado bien relacionarse con la gente y pedir disculpas era algo que entraba en ese paquete de cosas que se le daban mal. Encontró a Antonio sentado en la roca donde él estuvo esperando a su regreso. Se quedó parado unos minutos, pensando si acercarse, cómo hacerlo y qué decir. Finalmente se armó de valor y se acercó, se sentó a su lado y Antonio se giró y lo empujó, haciendo que se cayera de culo al suelo.

- ¡Oye! ¿¡Pero qué cojones te pasa?! ¡Encima que...! -empezó el prusiano, mirando ofendido al español, que le devolvía una mirada seria.

Gilbert suspiró, había venido a disculparse, no a iniciar una nueva pelea. Se sentó en la roca, esta vez bastante apartado del otro, no quería que lo volviera a empujar. Su mente maquinaba todo lo rápido que podía el inicio de su disculpa, pero se liaba a sí mismo considerando las palabras inapropiadas o demasiado ñoñas. Gruñó a disgusto consigo mismo y pegó un golpe con las manos en sus propias piernas.

- Mira, ya está, esto no se me da bien, así que te diré esto una sola vez. Estate atento. -dijo Gilbert hablando atropelladamente- Siento lo que te he dicho antes. No he tenido amigos nunca y para mí esto es raro. Además no creía que lo dijeras en serio y estaba enfadado por haberme perdido la pelea de hoy. Mi comportamiento no ha sido increíble y lo siento.

- ¿Por qué tienes que desconfiar de todo el mundo? No todos somos así -dijo Antonio sin mirarlo- Si no quieres que sea tu amigo, sólo dímelo. Me haré a la idea y sobreviviré.

- ¡N-no es eso! -dijo el otro, cada vez más cortado- Es sólo que... No me lo esperaba. Normalmente soy tan increíble y sorprendente que la gente se queda eclipsada y le da miedo ser mis amigos.

- Claro, será eso -dijo Antonio riendo un poco.

- ¡No te rías! Lo digo en serio -dijo Prusia un poco sonrojado- Pero si puedes aguantar lo alucinante que soy y aún quieres ser mi amigo, significa que tú, quizás, también eres un poco increíble.

- ¿Me estás halagando? -preguntó el hispano, arqueando una ceja.

- ¡N-no! -replicó el otro girando la cara un poco, intentando que no le viera. Le miró algo cohibido y extendió una mano- Entonces, ¿amigos?

- Amigos -dijo el español sonriendo por fin y estrechando la mano del otro- Eso sí. La próxima vez que digas que soy la puta de alguien, te cortaré las piernas, te romperé los brazos y en ellos te ataré las piernas para que el peso haga que te duelan aún más.

- ¿Y tú se supone que quieres ser mi amigo? Diciendo cosas como esas... -dijo Prusia apartándose un poco del otro, viendo como le amenazaba sin dejar de sonreír.

- Claro que quiero ser amigo tuyo. Sólo te estoy avisando para que no digas tonterías y te ganes problemas innecesarios -dijo España sin dejar de sonreír. Gilbert frunció un poco el ceño: España ganó más respeto- Francia también quiere ser tu amigo.

- Ése que no se me acerque -dijo Prusia.

- Oh, vamos. Tampoco es tan grave. Es buen tío. -contestó el español sonriendo. Gilbert arqueó una ceja y le miró no muy convencido- Vaale, quizás tiene las manos largas, y es un pervertido, y aprovecha cualquier ocasión para meter mano pero...

- _Bonjour~_ -dijo la voz de Francis, apoyado en la roca entre medio de los dos- ¿Hablabais de mí?

- Claro -contestó Antonio. Prusia le miró frunciendo el ceño. ¿Por qué tenía que decirle eso? Si no les había escuchado era lógico que iba a preguntar.

- Hablando bien, supongo -dijo Francis mirando a ambos.

- Pues claro, eso siempre. -dijo Antonio sonriendo. Prusia se quedó con la boca abierta ante la mentira, pero se fijó en lo contento que parecía el galo. Era una estrategia buena.

- Me alegro, porque he acabado de preparar la cena y ya podemos empezar a comer -dijo Francis incorporándose- ¿Ya habéis hecho las paces?

- Sí, ya le he dicho a Prusia que si vuelve a decirme algo por el estilo lo mato. -contestó el hispano levantándose también.

Francis empezó a caminar de regreso a la tienda, riendo ante ese comportamiento tan típico en el español. El susodicho caminaba más atrás, con Gilbert a su lado. Después de un rato pensando si preguntarlo o no, se atrevió a hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué le has contestado que hablabas bien de él? -dijo Gilbert en voz baja, intentando que el otro no les escuchase.

- En cierto modo lo hacía. Además, ¿no has visto lo feliz que se ha quedado? Es fácil hacerlo feliz -dijo Antonio contento. Y, ante aquello, Gilbert no pudo evitar reír un poco.

OOooooOooooOo

**Querido diario, **

**Hoy estuve tan increíble que seguro que me lo imputarán como delito.**

**Además he descubierto que, quizás, remotamente, el francés tiene alguna habilidad que podemos hacer pasar como cualidad. Estoy intentando comprender la filosofía de eso llamado "siesta". No he tenido éxito.**

**Lo tendré.****  
****Porque soy increíble.**

- ¿Dónde está España? -preguntó Gilbert mirando al francés tranquilamente.

- Vaya manera más sosa de saludarme, Prusia -dijo Francis haciéndose el dolido- Podrías saludarme y decirme lo mucho que me has echado de menos, por ejemplo. -Observó al prusiano y le encontró mirando fijamente, esperando respuesta a su pregunta.- Ha salido, tenía que acordar los términos con mi jefe para la flota que le ayudará contra los ingleses.

- Oh -dijo con un claro tono decepcionado Gilbert- Pues nada.

Giró sobre sus talones y empezó a caminar en la dirección contraria, dejando totalmente descolocado al francés que, segundos después, empezó a andar a paso ligero tras él. Cuando se vio seguido por Francis, Gilbert aceleró el paso. Aquello hizo que el francés acelerara el paso también y llegó un punto en que Francis corría tras Gilbert. El rubio cogió una piedra y se la tiró a las piernas, logrando que el prusiano cayera al suelo de morros.

- ¿¡Estás mal de la cabeza?! -exclamó Gilbert levantándose un poco, con la cara roja y manchada de barro.

- Lo que has hecho es muy maleducado, ¿sabes? -dijo el otro con el ceño fruncido, intentando recuperar el aliento después de la carrera.

- ¡Estabas persiguiéndome para hacerme a saber qué cosa! -gritó el otro señalándole- Es normal que huya de ti.

- ¿Qué concepto tienes de mí, _Prusse_? -dijo Francis arqueando una ceja.

- Pervertido, travestido y violador -respondió sinceramente Gilbert. Cada una de las palabras se clavaron como pequeñas puñaladas en la espalda del galo.

- Qué cruel. -dijo con una lagrimita el francés- Yo también tengo buenas cualidades. -vio la expresión de escepticismo que adornaba el rostro del otro y frunció el ceño- Es verdad, las tengo. -Prusia no cambiaba de expresión y el otro sonrió forzadamente- ¡Que dejes de poner esa cara!

Gilbert dejó de mirarlo, se incorporó y se sacudió la ropa tranquilamente. Aquello no dejaba de molestar al otro, que sentía claramente como se parecía haber establecido, en cosa de un día, una clara preferencia por parte del prusiano hacia el hispano. Entendía que ese carácter atolondrado y esa facilidad de hablar con todo el mundo hacía que resultase más atractivo en cierto punto. Pero si algo tenía claro es que su melena rubia era aún más atractiva. No entendía por qué lo rehuía tanto el otro.

- ¡Está bien! Lo he decidido. -exclamó Francis, cogiendo a Gilbert por el cuello de la chaqueta, por la parte de atrás, impidiendo que el susodicho pudiera escaparse, cosa que estaba intentando.- Te demostraré que tengo mis cosas buenas, ya verás.

- ¿Es necesario? -preguntó Gilbert con una expresión entre disgustada y resignada a morir.

Lo arrastró hasta donde se encontraban algunos soldados franceses y Gilbert observó como hablaban entre ellos en un francés tan cerrado que, por muy asombroso que fuera, no podía entender. Ya estaba empezando a temer que Francis estuviera organizando a saber qué maldito juego extraño. Pues lo tenía claro, le patearía las regiones vitales hasta que la capital quedara irreconocible e irreparable.

- Vamos -dijo el rubio tirando de él nuevamente. Por mucho que maldijo, Francis no lo soltó.- _Voilà_, hemos llegado.

- Ahá, una tienda de campaña obviamente me informa de todas tus cualidades. Ahora ya me quedo más tranquilo -dijo con cierto tono irónico el de pelo gris. Francis le pegó una colleja y Gilbert le miró mal mientras se pasaba la mano por el golpe.

- No, idiota. Es eso. -dijo el otro señalando un violín. Vio como la cara de Gilbert denotaba que no entendía nada de nada. Frunció el ceño y se acercó al violín, cogiéndolo- Te voy a demostrar una de mis cualidades.

El galo se concentró, vaciando la mente de todo pensamiento, en la pieza musical, de origen francés, que quería que el otro escuchara. Con gracilidad y virtuosidad empezó a tocar la melodía. Gilbert se quedó mirando tranquilamente la escena, más por educación que por otra cosa. Una vez terminó, Francis se quedó mirando al otro, esperando aunque fuera un aplauso. Nada ocurrió.

- ¿Y? -preguntó Gilbert tranquilamente, haciendo que el otro tuviera por un instante ganas de asesinarlo.

- ¡Cómo que "¿y?"! Acabo de ofrecerte una estupenda interpretación de una maravillosa pieza francesa y todo lo que me dices es: ¿Y? -dijo indignado.

- Eso también lo sé hacer yo, trae aquí. -dijo Gilbert quitándole el violín. Imitó la pose que había visto usar a Francis y empezó a fregar las cuerdas, provocando un ruido de mil demonios y nada más. Paró y se quedó en silencio. Lo tiró al suelo a la vez que decía- Se ha roto.

- ¡No se ha roto! ¡El violín! ¿Sabes el dinero que cuesta? -dijo el francés horrorizado- Si no sabes cómo se toca, no digas que se ha roto.

- Si he tocado algo increíble a pesar de que estaba roto. ¿No ves lo alucinante que soy? -contestó el otro muy convencido.

- Está claro, si no tienes gusto musical no puedo impresionarte con eso. ¡Y deja ya de patear el violín! -dijo estresado, cogiendo el violín del suelo y alejándolo del alcance del prusiano. Empezó a limpiarlo con un trapo.

El otro observaba impasible la situación. ¿Por qué se ponía tan dramático? Tan sólo era un violín. Después de limpiarlo y dejarlo a buen recaudo, Francis se acercó al prusiano y tiró de él, llevándolo a otra tienda. Le obligó a sentarse en una silla y se puso enfrente, mirándolo con los brazos en jarra.

- Si no sabes apreciar la buena música, te enseñaré algo de lo que todos los franceses estamos orgullosos... -con un gesto destapó varios conjuntos de ropa masculina- La moda.

- ¿Por qué tiene todo tanto volante? -inquirió después de un silencio Gilbert

- Porque es bonito -dijo Francis- Le da un toque distinguido y con clase.

- Pues a mí me parece que da un toque afeminado. Y encima, muchos lleváis el pelo largo. Volantes más pelo largo: Afeminado. -dijo Gilbert tranquilamente.

- Los rasgos afeminados son los rasgos de la mujer. Los rasgos de la mujer son bonitos. Por consiguiente, los rasgos afeminados son bonitos -dijo Francis frunciendo el ceño- Y los volantes no están tan mal.

- Así no te tomarán en serio en los campos de batalla. Lo que deberías hacer es llevar capas como yo. Así la gente te tendrá respeto y te mirará con temor cuando aparezcas en el campo de batalla -dijo Gilbert cruzándose de brazos y acomodándose en la silla.

- Ahora no es que se rían de mí, ¿sabes? No sé si te fijaste en mi brillante historial militar. -dijo el galo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

- ¿Por qué lleva tanto adorno? Esto debe pesar demasiado -dijo el otro con un traje de los que le había enseñado entre las manos, abriéndolo y dejándolo desordenado. En un momento se le cayó al suelo, haciendo que el galo gritara horrorizado.

- ¡Que éste me lo trajeron de _Versailles_! -se lo arrebató de las manos y empezó a ponerlo todo arreglado, de forma que la ropa no se arrugara.

Francis había oído este dicho de boca del español: A la tercera va la vencida. Por una vez en su vida, empezó a creerlo como una verdad irrefutable. Porque como no lograra convencerlo ahora de que tenía cualidades, se rendiría ante la incapacidad del otro de ver sus virtudes. Obligó a Gilbert a que esperara sentado en una silla y empezó a cocinar un plato francés del cual estaba orgulloso. Después de un rato, observó su creación con satisfacción, la sirvió y se lo puso delante al otro.

- No le habrás echado veneno, ¿verdad? -dijo con desconfianza el otro.

- Estoy empezando a desear haberlo hecho, Prusia -dijo Francis mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. No le gustaba que le despreciaran en algo que sabía a ciencia cierta que hacía bien.

Se hizo el silencio mientras el de pelo gris cogía los cubiertos, cogía un trozo de comida y lo degustaba. Francis empezaba a estar atacado de los nervios: no sólo era por su comida, era por su música y su ropa. Gilbert degustó la comida con calma y cuando tragó le miró. El francés le devolvió la mirada expectante.

- Psé, es normal -dijo finalmente.

Observó como el francés lucía una expresión totalmente derrotada, murmuraba cosas en francés y se levantó y salió a paso lento de la tienda. Una vez escuchó como se alejaba, empezó a comer del plato con ganas. Lo cierto es que estaba bueno. Maldita sea, el francés cocinaba bien. Demasiado bien. ¿Podría tomarlo por una cualidad? Sí, seguramente sí. También había visto que era ordenado y pulcro. Bueno, eso también podría ser... ¡Pero no quitaba que fuera un pervertido! Terminó de comer y salió de la tienda a dar una vuelta. No quería estar cerca por si el otro volvía y veía que había comido el plato entero.

Estuvo caminando tranquilamente hasta que algo captó su atención. Más bien fue alguien. El español se encontraba bajo un árbol, tumbado sobre la hierba. Se acercó a él y le tapó el sol, cosa que hizo que el otro abriera los ojos para mirar.

- Te pasas la vida durmiendo -dijo Gilbert mirándole con los brazos cruzados.

- Acabo de llegar de hablar con el jefe de Francia, estoy agotado. Ese hombre habla mucho -dijo España sonriendo un poco.

- Sólo hablar. En el sentido literal. ¿No? -preguntó el otro a sabiendas de cómo "hablaba" con Francis. Antonio afirmó con la cabeza- Bueno, supongo que puedes descansar entonces. ¿Te importa si me siento?

- No me importa. Tampoco es como si fuera mío ese trozo de suelo -dijo Antonio riendo despreocupadamente y cerrando los ojos.

- ¿Por qué duermes después de comer? -preguntó Gilbert arqueando una ceja y mirándolo de reojo.

- Porque después de comer da sueño y no voy contra la naturaleza -dijo Antonio sin abrir los ojos siquiera.

- Pero a mí me da sueño y no lo hago. Así que no es tan contra naturaleza. No lo entiendo. Sólo lo haces tú, el resto del mundo no. -dijo Gilbert- ¿Qué filosofía hay tras ello? -silencio- ¿España?

Observó que el otro ya dormía tranquilamente y suspiró resignado. No lo entendía. ¿Qué misterios entrañaba aquello que conocía como "Siesta"? Empezaba a estar intrigado y con la absoluta decisión de descubrirlo.

* * *

**Y este capítulo se ha terminado~ Hubo una parte del principio que me costó bastante tirando a mucho. Pero a partir de cuando se pelean y tal escribí del tirón. ****No sé qué podría comentar, sólo que Gilbert empieza a ver a España como amigo, a Francia... se resiste, se resiste XD La siesta... Gilbert empieza a "interesarse" por la filosofía XD. Ah sí, cuando Francia y España están... promoviendo lazos (lol) Francis usa la palabra "familia" como motivo y explico que eso se debe porque años antes Francia y España habían firmado lo que se conoció como "Primer Pacto de Familia" por el que se comprometían a ayudarse (y que se hicieron cuando coincidían las familias que estaban en el trono en el momento, excepto en el último pacto).**

**Vocabulario alemán:****  
****Genug! - ¡Suficiente!****  
****Scheisse - Mierda****  
**

**No considero que haya vocabulario francés que no pueda ser entendido.**

**Paso a comentar vuestros adorables y magníficos reviews (13! ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Cuántos! *-*)**

_Sandrichan87_**_, _****sabes que yo loveo que lo lovees *.* Y que adoro que me dejes comentario también por aquí. Gracias, amore ;3;**

_Atsun,_******Es que Gilbert también es muy estricto~ y no está acostumbrado. Pero se acostumbrará xDD. Yo soy de las que piensa que dormir es un bien necesario. Si Antonio quisiera madrugar sería el fin del mundo. Espero que el capi te guste también~ Gracias por tu revi *.***

_Laurita92_**_, _****pensé que ya hacía falta un fanfic así de ellos. Se equivocó de aliados, los encontró en las rebajas (2x1) y no tenía ni idea de la que le venía encima XD. Siempre hay que sonreír: Dientes, que eso les jode :D XDDD Tiene muy mala leche, como es comprobable en este capítulo. Saludos~**

_Anonimita,_******he buscado de nuevo, después de tu comentario y precisamente me salió un ejemplo de alguien que llegaba tarde a un encuentro y usaba el je suis desolé. Gracias igualmente por tu review, un saludo ^^**

_Hikaru in Azkaban_**_, _****Siii hay pocas cosas de ellos y no lo entiendo porque mucha gente les adora, así que es extraño. Pero bueno, para eso estoy yo (?)!! Gracias por tu review :D espero que este te guste también.**

_Cremaistxen_**_, _****Exacto, exacto. A veces ni entonces te deja descansar -cejitas- Prusia fue corrompido sin poderlo evitar. Yo estoy segura de ello. Entre eso y que el pobre ya estaba algo mal de la chaveta... xD**

_Nikie Blue,_******dosis de Mirurina juas, ten cuidado que en altas dosis soy peligrosa (?) Espero que te guste. Y gracias por dejar review, me alegra ver que me vas siguiendo *-***

_Ari-yasha, _**oh dios, ¡cuánto amor! -la abraza- Gracias por leerme, qué emoción *w* Pues le iba a decir erección pero erección matutina! XD que es un "problema" masculino típico XD así que no ibas desencaminada para nada. España cuando se enfada es peligroso xD. Aw gracias, me alegra que alguien me diga que los hago IC, lo intento en la mayor medida de lo posible. Y no me importa que te enrolles con el review, me encanta leerlos!!! *.* Besitos!!**

_Kuroi Tamashii,_******wow, estos inicios de review me llenan de amor y me hacen estar tan feliz~ 3 Seeeeh son muy genialosos. Quería un plan y le llegó con 10 horas de retraso... vendría de españa, seguro (XD) Gracias por alabarme -la abraza (lol perdón por las confis pero si me halagan me emociono XD-**

_Sonne_**_, _****¿crees? ó.ò... ****Ah vale. PUNTO :D Yo también soy súper fan de Spain!! Lo adoro xDDD Mi país bonito -fangirlea- Dormir es algo tan bonito (?)... Varios rol de rpg de Hetalia? :O ¿Dónde los has leído? ¿Te conozco? *ahora mismo está shocked* Ò.Ou**

_Nely_**_, _****siii yo creo que los primeros días con Antonio y Francis tuvieron que ser un maldito infierno para Gilbert. Además germano = relaciones con la gente nulas XD. Gracias por leerme~**

_Hotaru-kirei_**_, _****ah! Si te has reído muchísimo ya me siento realizada, puedo ascender a los cielos y convertirme finalmente en una estrella (??) Yo me divierto escribiéndolo pero el propósito es que alguien más se divierta. Así que es genial :D Gilbert estará más contento si le llamas Gilbert el increíble. Estoy segura ù.u**

_Enny-chan_**_, _****Sí... Prusia era inocente... pero un día unos desalmados (lol) vinieron y lo corrompieron... Es la vida, a veces se gana y a veces se pierde (wtf?) ¡ESO! ¡Viva Antonio! :D**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez. Muchísimas gracias por tantos reviews, una vez más.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Ah y feliz año nuevo (porque por medio pasaron las navidades y todo, lol)**

**Miruru.**


	3. Estos tíos son una mala influencia

**Diario del increíble yo**

**Capítulo tres: Estos tíos son una mala influencia.**

**Querido diario,**

**Si un día un haz de luz desciende de los cielos y me ilumina a mí únicamente, no me sorprenderé puesto que soy lo más increíble que la humanidad ha visto nunca.**

**La palabra clave tiene seis letras. "To-ma-te". Nunca pensé en que algo tan pequeño y redondo tendría un significado tan potente.**

**Hoy sólo gasté 5 balas. Es un nuevo récord. Estoy orgulloso de mí mismo. Cuando se lo cuente a Fritz, seguro que él también lo estará.**

Se quedó con cara de tonto cuando llegó a la tienda y observó que ninguno de sus aliados se encontraba allí. No es que no se lo esperara del español, pero del francés no. Recapacitó unos segundos y decidió que lo mejor sería que primero despertara al que le costaba más: Antonio. Se plantó en la tienda, arma en mano, y miró al español, durmiendo plácidamente, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Suspiró y dejó el arma y su otro as en la manga en el suelo. Se acercó y zarandeó al español.

- Eh, España, despierta. -frunció el ceño más al ver que no obtenía respuesta. Lo zarandeó más fuerte y levantó el tono- ¡Es... paa... ñaaa!

Tendría que recurrir a su mejorada estrategia para despertarlo. Cogió con una mano el arma y apuntó hacia fuera, al cielo. Con la otra mano agarró un mantón con cascabeles. Si a él le hubieran preguntado hacía unos días, hubiera dicho que no entendía la utilidad del mantón. Según le había contado Antonio, esos mantones se los ponían a los caballos para las grandes batallas. Así con el ruido pretendían dejar una impresión más fuerte sobre los enemigos. Bueno, él iba a usarlo de otro modo. Empezó a mover el mantón de modo que los cascabeles empezaron a resonar provocando un ruido ensordecedor, a la vez, con la otra mano empezó a disparar al aire y gritó lo más alto que sus cuerdas vocales le permitieron.

- ¡ANTONIOOOO! ¡DESPIERTAAA! -gritó Prusia mientras seguía con su labor.

El español murmuró algo y empezó a estirarse, despertándose y desperezándose. Prusia sonrió contento al comprobar como sólo había gastado cinco balas. El promedio había bajado y consideró el mantón con cascabeles realmente efectivo. En el tiempo que Gilbert había pasado en su ensoñación, Antonio había empezado a vestirse tranquilamente, al parecer sin pudor alguno porque el otro estuviera delante. El prusiano empezó a farfullar en voz baja, con un ligero rubor adornando sus mejillas. La queja en voz baja se componía simplemente de palabras desaprobatorias hacia el comportamiento que solía tener el otro, falto de modales desde su punto de vista. Se dio cuenta como el de ojos verdes le miraba fijamente.

- ¡Eh! ¿Qué haces mirando? -dijo arqueando una ceja- No seas depravado.

- ¡Encima me dices eso! ¡No soy yo el que ha empezado a desnudarse en presencia de alguien!

- No se suponía que fueras a mirar. -dicho esto por parte del español, Gilbert se giró torpemente, alzando el rostro e intentando recuperar la dignidad perdida, refunfuñando por lo bajo. Escuchó ruido de telas detrás de él y repentinamente alguien se le colgaba por detrás, agarrado a su cuello. Giró la cara un poco y observó el rostro feliz del español.

- Ya estoy listo~ -dijo contento- ¡Ahora podemos irnos! ¿Adónde vamos?

- ¡A-aparta, maldita sea! -dijo nervioso el prusiano, apartando (o al menos intentándolo) al español. Después de un ligero forcejeo, logró apartarlo a un lado y pegó un bufido intentando calmarse. Le ponía nervioso tanto "contacto físico"- Vamos a ir a ver por qué Francia no ha despertado aún.

- ¿Eeh? -murmuró con cierta sorpresa España- ¿Aún no se ha despertado? ¿Soy el primero?

- ¡El segundo! El primero he sido yo -dijo enfurruñado Gilbert viendo como el otro se atribuía algo que no era cierto.

- Bueno, lo que quería decir es que yo no soy el último, ¿no? -Gilbert afirmó con la cabeza- Pues ya es raro, normalmente Francia no es de los que llegan tarde.

- Claro, ese rol lo ocupas tú -dijo Gilbert con cierto tono de disgusto. Por mucho que el español ya no le cayera "tan mal" eso no significaba que aprobara que llegara tarde día sí y día también.

- Pero no lo hago queriendo -dijo Antonio quejándose un poco por lo que le había dicho. Gilbert pensó "¡Estaría bueno!"- Es sólo que el mundo se pone en mi contra e impide que llegue a la hora. Lo importante es que llego, ¿no?

- Claro... el mundo. Sí, sí. Dejémoslo en que mientras llegues ya está bien. -sentenció Gilbert viendo que la conversación no llegaba a ningún sitio.

Él nunca comprendería por qué el español llegaba tarde y éste nunca comprendería por qué se enfadaba tanto cuando llegaba tarde. Era el cuento de nunca acabar intentar que lo comprendiera. Lo había deducido con el poco tiempo que había pasado tratando con él: era una causa perdida y mejor guardar aliento para otras cosas. Llegaron a la tienda del francés y, sin entrar, un dilema se presentó en la mente del prusiano. ¿Estaría el galo "presentable"? A ver, que el español dormía en ropa interior y consideraba al francés más pervertido... Quizás dormía desnudo. Un escalofrío le recorrió y Antonio le miró curiosamente, pensando lo divertido que era Gilbert enfrascado en algo que parecía no estar en ese mundo. Gruñó un poco, dando por finalizada su discusión interna, y decidió que era el momento de entrar cuando se fijó que el español ya no estaba a su lado y que su voz provenía de dentro de la tienda. Suspiró y se decidió a entrar viendo una escena cuanto menos curiosa. Antonio encima de la cama, de pie, estirando la manta de Francis (con ropa) que la agarraba como si le fuera la vida en ello.

- ¡D-déjame dormir, anda! Si no duermo suficiente tendré una cara horrible y no estaré glamoroso -se quejaba Francis mientras seguía tirando de la manta con una mano.

- Pero es que Gilbert dice que es hora de levantarnos. Tenemos cosas que decidir, Francis -dijo Antonio tirando con todas sus fuerzas de la manta.

Gilbert miraba la escena sudando frío. ¿Qué demonios hacían? Pero, por si fuera poco, la situación se tornó más surrealista en cuestión de pocos segundos cuando Antonio logró arrebatarle la manta y sacarla de la cama, dejando al otro destapado. El hispano rió contento por haber logrado su objetivo y Francia se incorporó en la cama, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados y el pelo ligeramente despeinado.

- Devuélveme eso... -dijo con un tono serio.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué pasará si no lo hago? -dijo juguetonamente el español y le sacó la lengua- Ven a buscarla si te atreves, gabacho.

- Te vas a enterar...

Francia se levantó y empezó a perseguir a España, el cual empezó a correr por la tienda, huyendo del otro con la manta en la mano. Para rematarlo, Antonio empezó a tirarle cosas (cojines, una colcha) y Francia se lo iba devolviendo todo como podía mientras le gritaba que se detuviera. La tercera vez que el galo le tiró la colcha se le lió al otro entre los pies y se cayó de morros al suelo. Francis le agarró de un hombro, impidiendo que se levantara y seguidamente cogió la manta con las dos manos y empezó a frotársela con mala leche por la cabeza al español.

- ¡F-Francis, que duele! ¡Au! ¡Para ya, joder! -se quejaba el de ojos verdes, pegando algún manotazo en un intento de apartarse.

Pero quien terminó la pelea fue Gilbert, que pegó una patada a cada uno, logrando que ambos le miraran confundidos.

- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios estáis haciendo? -dijo con los ojos entrecerrados- No tenéis lógica alguna, maldita sea. Sois tan raros.

- ¡Agh, _merde_! -exclamó el rubio exasperado- Primero me arrebatan mi manta y luego me patean. Desde luego este día no ha empezado nada bien. Venga, fuera de mi tienda.

- ¡P-pero! -exclamó el prusiano molesto porque ahora les echaba.

- Necesito vestirme y asearme un poco para recuperar el buen humor y encaminar mi día. Así que llévate a Antonio a dar una vuelta, desayunad o lo que sea, yo os alcanzaré en un rato. _Allez_!

- ¿Lo qué? -preguntó Gilbert mientras era empujado, junto al español, fuera de la tienda.

Se quedó en silencio, con cara de tonto, intentando asimilar que de repente estaban fuera de la tienda. ¡Pero bueno! ¿Es que nunca se comportarían de manera coherente estos dos? ¡Y ahí estaba el otro! ¡Quejándose de que tenía hambre y diciendo que fueran a comer! ¿Es que no tenían nada en la cabeza? Estaba por gritarle cuatro cosas bien dichas hasta que acabó por suspirar.

- Está bien, vamos a desayunar. -acabó cediendo Gilbert.

Se sentó en una silla mientras se quejaba en voz baja. Mientras, Antonio buscaba entre las provisiones. Finalmente, visto que no encontraba nada, se acercó hasta Gilbert, que seguía hablando solo (cosa que le había visto hacer bastante a menudo). Lo zarandeó un poco.

- Oye Prusia... -dijo el otro intentando llamar su atención.

- Es que aquí todos se han creído que soy el pito del sereno. Esto no puede ser, el increíble yo, siendo echado de los sitios... -seguía quejándose solo.

- Prusia -insistió el otro, zarandeándolo un poco. Arqueó una ceja viendo como no lograba distraerlo de su queja al mundo- ¡Prusia!

- ¡¿QUÉ?! -exclamó el otro nerviosamente. No le gustaba que le molestaran y menos cuando se estaba quejando. A saber qué tripa se le habría roto ahora al español.

- ¿No hay tomates? -preguntó sin sentirse cohibido ni un mínimo por el grito que había pegado Gilbert.

- Yo que sé. ¿Has probado a mirar entre las cosas? Anda, no me molestes -dijo haciendo un movimiento con la mano para que se alejara.

Arqueó una ceja ante el comportamiento esquivo del otro. Bueno, no es que Gilbert fuera el colmo de la amabilidad pero últimamente parecía haberse suavizado un poco (al menos con él). Decidió dejarle en paz con sus cosas (por no llamarlas tonterías) y siguió buscando entre los alimentos. Gilbert volvió a su queja abierta contra el mundo que parecía odiarlo hasta cuando se quejaba. Sabiendo que acabaría desquiciado como escuchara al prusiano, Antonio desconectó hasta que sus quejas quedaron en un murmullo de fondo. Frunció el ceño y puso los brazos en jarra. Vale, si ahí habían tomates, éstos se camuflaban como los topos en el ejército en tiempos de guerra. Se giró y miró al otro, observando la nada y hablando solo. Suspiró y se acercó: todo fuera por los tomates.

- Prusia... -no había respuesta, igual que la primera vez- ¡Eeeey Gilbert! -dio una palmada delante de su cara y el susodicho levantó la vista y le miró con los ojos entrecerrados. A veces le costaba pillar las cosas pero esta vez podía leer por su cara: "¿Qué coño quieres esta vez?"- No veo los tomates por ninguna parte. ¿Estás seguro de que hay?

- Vamos a ver, España... ¿Me ves pinta de hacer la compra todos los días? -Antonio negó con la cabeza- ¿Has buscado bien? -Antonio afirmó esta vez- ¿Y los has visto? -negó- Entonces, ¡¿has pensado que es porque quizás no hay?!

- ¡Pero necesito tomates! No puedo cocinar sin ellos. -dijo Antonio horrorizado ante la perspectiva que el prusiano le había abierto. Gilbert acabó por perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

- Pues coges, sales y andas un maldito kilómetro hasta que llegues al pueblo y te los compras tú solito. Pero deja ya de dar la lata -dijo de mala gana.

- Pues quizás lo haga -dijo el español con los ojos entrecerrados, ya molesto por el tono que el otro estaba empleando. Podía soportar un rato, pero tanto se hacía ya inaguantable. Que no se pensara que podía mangonearlo así.

- Adelante, no te detendré -dijo Gilbert señalando la entrada de la tienda.

Allí terminó la conversación. El español salió de la tienda y por fin pudo quejarse a gusto. En otro lugar del campamento, Francis por fin estaba fresco como una rosa y consideró que su humor había mejorado respecto al que tenía hacía cosa de veinte minutos. Preguntó a unos soldados prusianos, que por cierto le miraron un poco raro, y se enteró de que los otros dos estaban al parecer desayunando. Bueno, quizás Antonio había preparado algo bueno para comer. De vez en cuando le gustaba que le sirvieran la comida en la mesa.

- _Bonjour_~ -dijo cantarinamente entrando en la tienda. Entonces se dio cuenta de que algo, o mejor dicho alguien, no estaba en su sitio- ¿Dónde está Antonio?

- Yo que sé. Os pasáis el día preguntando el uno por el otro. Tan amiguitos que sois -dijo Prusia- N-no me preocupa dónde esté el otro, soy demasiado increíble para preocuparme.

Francis frunció el ceño ante la reacción exagerada del otro.

- Hey, tranquilo. No es para tanto. Te estaba preguntando porque me dijeron que estaba contigo -contestó intentando que al otro se le bajaran los humos.

- Estuvo insistiendo muchísimo sobre si había tomates o no. Le dije que se fuera a comprarlos al pueblo y que me dejara tranquilo y creo que me hizo caso.

Se hizo un momento de silencio durante el cual dio por finalizada la conversación. Al parecer fue un error: no había terminado. Francis se acercó a él y eso hizo que Gilbert se echara un poco hacia atrás, intentando mantener las distancias.

- A ver si me entero. ¿Has dejado que Antonio se vaya solo a comprar tomates? -dijo Francis con cara de tensión por el rostro.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso crees que se gastará todos los recursos de la guerra en comprar tomates? No seas ridículo.

- Ugh... N-no había pensado en eso pero tampoco lo veo una locura -dijo Francis con cara de cierto disgusto imaginando que eso llegara a pasar- Pero no iba por ahí el tema. ¡Dejarlo ir por su cuenta es muy irresponsable! El 90% de las veces ocurre algo malo.

- ¿Q-qué quieres decir? -inquirió Gilbert tragando saliva, empezando a sentirse inseguro respecto a lo que había hecho.

- Que siempre que sale ocurre algo. La última vez volvió recubierto de hollín y me contó que se había visto involucrado en un incendio. La anterior casi lo apuñalan unos que querían robarle. Y la anterior...

- V-vale, creo que lo pillo... Vamos a buscarlo rápido. -dijo Gilbert sintiéndose nervioso. Repentinamente se dio cuenta que parecía preocupado por el español- N-no es que esté preocupado o algo por él, pero ya sabes... Es mi aliado y no quiero perderlo... P-pero no porque me importe o algo sino porque Austria... é-él...

- Ya, claro... -dijo Francis con una sonrisita superior, notando al otro cada vez más nervioso intentando salir del lío en el que se había metido él solito.

- ¡Ah, cállate! -sentenció Gilbert pegándole un empujón a la vez que salía de la tienda, en dirección al pueblo.

En un pueblo no muy lejos de allí, Antonio miraba satisfecho la bolsa con tomates que le habían dado. Lo cierto era que todo había salido a pedir de boca. Encima la mujer le había rebajado un 10% del precio inicial por ser "tan buen cliente" (aunque lo cierto es que había pasado de un cinco a un diez cuando le sonrió. ¿Sería ese el motivo?) Se paró de sopetón al ver que un hombre se había puesto en su camino y empezó a hablarle en alemán. No entendió nada, así que se limitó a mirarle tranquilamente. El susodicho comprendió que el otro no lo entendía, así que cambió de idioma.

- Vaya, vaya. Mira qué tenemos aquí. -dijo sonriendo.

- ...Yo y tomates. -dijo Antonio arqueando ceja, sin comprender ahora qué quería ese hombre.

- Y encima gracioso -dijo el hombre.

Seguidamente golpeó la bolsa de los tomates haciendo que cayeran y apresándolo contra una pared por una muñeca. Frunció un poco el ceño.

- Nos vas a dar tu dinero sin rechistar una palabra y luego te vas a ir de aquí. ¿Vale? -dijo el hombre con un tono más bajo.

- ¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?

El hombre le agarró de las mejillas fuerte, haciéndose el bravucón y empezando a contarle, sin dejar de subestimarlo en ningún momento e injuriarlo en cuanto podía, los motivos por los cuales tenía que hacerlo sin rechistar. Aquello, aunque su rostro no lo expresaba, empezaba a tocarle demasiado la moral. El puño de su mano libre estaba apretándose cada vez mas, haciendo que los dedos se le pusieran blanquecinos de la misma presión.

- Oye... -dijo Antonio sonriendo heladamente, llamando la atención del otro.

- ¡Españ....! -se escuchó gritar a una voz a lo lejos, cada vez acercándose más.

Antonio arqueó una ceja e iba a mirar quién le llamaba cuando repentinamente Gilbert hizo entrada en escena, pegándole una patada en el aire al hombre que le estaba sujetando. El español abrió los ojos muy sorprendido por lo que acababa de ocurrir. El prusiano se quedó mirando por unos segundos al hombre que acababa de derribar, respirando agitadamente. Finalmente pareció reaccionar y se acercó al hispano, agarrándolo por los hombros y zarandeándolo.

- Hey, ¿Estás bien? ¿Te han hecho algo? -preguntó el otro nerviosamente.

- ¿Prusia? ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Antonio sorprendido, aún sin entender qué pintaba el albino allí.

- ¡¿Estás bien o no?! -se quedó estático dándose cuenta que había sonado realmente preocupado. Tsk, no es como si él se preocupara por el español. No, no, no.- N-no es por nada, es sólo que... ¡Bah déjalo!

- Sí, estoy bien. Estaba apunto de encargarme de ellos -dijo Antonio tranquilamente hasta que pegó un grito al ver los tomates- ¡L-los acababa de comprar! Ayúdame a recogerlos, anda...

Gilbert chasqueó la lengua a disgusto cuando vio los ojitos que el otro ponía y que le inspiraron sentimiento de compasión. Entre quejas en alemán, empezó a ayudar al otro a recoger los tomates. Finalmente lograron ponerlos todos en la bolsa de nuevo.

- ¡Y ahora no los pierdas! -dijo Gilbert.

- No voy a perderlos, me los tiraron al suelo -dijo Antonio quejándose.

Francis, que había corrido detrás de Gilbert hasta llegar al pueblo, donde se habían separado para buscar a Antonio, llegó por fin a donde los otros dos estaban, ahora mismo, discutiendo por lo que parecía una soberana estupidez. Antonio parecía estar bien así que suspiró aliviado. Lo que vio a continuación no le gustó nada; un grupo de maleantes (seguramente compañeros del que estaba inconsciente en el suelo) se acercaban hacia ellos con no muy buenas intenciones.

- Ehm... lamento interrumpiros, Antonio, Prusia, pero... -empezó Francis.

Aunque ninguno de los dos le hizo caso. Seguían demasiado inmersos hablando sobre... ¿relojes? ¿Cómo demonios habían desviado tanto el tema? Y además, ¿por qué estaban discutiendo sobre qué relojes eran mejores? Visto lo visto, Francis cargó a Gilbert en el hombro y a Antonio lo cogió bajo al brazo, aguantándolo por la cintura. Echó a correr sacando fuerzas de la nada para cargar con los otros dos.

- ¿Pero qué haces cargando al increíble yo de este modo? -exclamó indignado Prusia, pataleando levemente.

- ¡Vuelo! ¡Yuhu! -exclamó Antonio contento, extendiendo un brazo y moviéndolo como si fuera un ala de un pájaro.

- ¿Queréis estaros quietos? Pesáis y nos persiguen unos maleantes armados -dijo Francis.

Pero era como quien oye llover. Para rematarlo, Prusia empezó a pegarle golpes en el hombro mientras chillaba que le bajara y que esto era acoso. Por otra parte, Antonio empezaba a mover hasta las piernas, lo que hacía que pesara más.

- _¡Mon dieu!_ ¿¡Es que no tenéis orejas?! -exclamó indignado el francés al ver como los otros dos le ignoraban totalmente y seguían moviéndose y haciendo que correr fuera más difícil.

Encima no sabía si aquellos hombres aún le seguían y el camino era accidentado, imposible de divisar debido al césped alto. De repente le faltó el suelo a sus pies y cayó ladera abajo, hasta quedar tendido en el suelo. Antonio había salido disparado, acabando por caer encima de un arbusto y Gilbert rodó hasta chocarse contra un árbol.

- Au, au, au, au... ¡_Verdammt_! -exclamó Gilbert llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Frotando el golpe e intentando que le doliera menos con aquella acción.

- ¡He volado! -exclamó España desde el arbusto, con hojas por encima de la cabeza. Que decir que los tomates habían volado también y estaban todos esparcidos por el suelo. Milagrosamente no les habían caído encima a ninguno- Y he tenido un aterrizaje bastante bueno. ¿Lo repetimos?

- ¿Estás loco? Tú has caído en el arbusto pero yo me he pegado el tortazo de mi vida. -dijo Francis mirándose el brazo, que tenía levemente rojo de arrastrarse por el suelo (suerte de la hierba, sino tendría unos arañazos peores)

- Al menos parece que hemos perdido a esos que nos seguían -comentó Prusia- Pero me niego también a repetirlo -atajó el albino viendo la cara de ilusión del otro.

Se quedaron en silencio, tirados en el suelo como si hubieran sido derrotados en alguna batalla de proporciones épicas. La realidad era muy diferente y ese pensamiento hizo que Antonio empezara a reír un poco. La risa de España era algo que se le contagiaba, a pesar de la situación. Francia empezó a reír también de lo absurdo que era todo aquello. Ésa era la escena más peligrosa de toda la guerra hasta el momento, era surrealista. Gilbert los miró por un momento mientras seguía frotándose la cabeza. No los entendía: se acababan de caer rodando ladera abajo y los otros dos estaban riendo. Pero no pudo evitarlo, una sensación de bienestar (casi podría decir alegría y eso le era extraño a la vez que agradable) se apoderó de él y acabó sonriendo un poco.

Sí, era cierto: Estos dos siempre hacían que se metieran en líos. Y sí, aquello podía ser molesto hasta cierto punto. Pero empezaba a encontrarlo divertido. El aura de complicidad que se empezaba a respirar entre los tres hacía que todos aquellos problemas quedaran en anécdotas divertidas de las que reír luego.

OoooooOooooOo

**¡Hey querido diario! ¡Soy yo! ¡El asombroso Preußen! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA Hoy fue un día genialmente alucinante. El mariquita de Austria estaba tan asustado que ni tan siquiera se presentó a la lucha.**

**¡PRUSIA ES EL (MÁS BORRACHO) MEJOR!**** Soy España, el mejor amigo de Prusia _-Eh, no es verdad amour, ése soy yo~- _se ha bebido unas veinte cervezas. Pero el pobre no ha ligado y claro, después lloró y no había quien lo consolara.**

**¡Ahahaha! Antonio ha escrito cada vez más pequeño. ¿Y eso lo puso Francis? Noto unas manos por mi espalda. ¿Será cosa del alcohol?**

**_François Bonnefoy dejándole su dedicatoria en el diario del adorable Prusse~~ _** ** _ Espero que salgamos a beber de nuevo._**

**Ha~ Creo que no puedo ser más increíble. Voy a dormir para hacer que el mundo libere el estrés que provoca mi nivel de genialidad y así que no implosione.**

**_Tienes un trasero suave, Prusse. - Francis._**

**Estoy de acuerdo con Francis. ¡TOMATES! ¡CUBA! - Antonio**

¿Cómo había logrado que Antonio se levantara de la cama antes de que el sol despuntara por el horizonte? Pues la verdad es que bien, bien, no sabía cómo. Sólo podía decir que gracias a la ayuda de Francis y unos cuantos soldados, habían conseguido despegarle las sábanas al español y obligarlo a salir de su lecho. Después de meterle prisa unas cuantas veces (porque se quedaba embobado mirando las musarañas) lograron que estuviera vestido y con el hacha en la mano. Frunció un poco el ceño mientras observaba a España: apoyado sobre su hacha, con los párpados ligeramente cerrados, bostezando cada dos por tres.

- ¿Dónde demonios se ha metido el francés ahora? -exclamó Gilbert viendo a las tropas francesas en su plenitud, excepto al que debía encabezarlos.

- Lo siento, _amour_~ Tuve que atender la... -Francis se detuvo, pensando por un momento cómo definirlo de manera fina- llamada de la naturaleza.

- ¡No hace falta que me lo cuentes! ¡No me importa! -exclamó Gilbert a disgusto.

- Francis es un guarro -dijo Antonio por provocarlos y a ver si así pasaba algo interesante. O si no estaba seguro de que se dormiría.

- ¡Vámonos ya de una maldita vez! -exclamó irritado el prusiano.

La compañía, a paso constante, se dirigió hacia el lugar de la contienda. Ondearon las banderas respectivas y otearon el horizonte, esperando ver rastro alguno de los efectivos ingleses o austriacos. Gilbert puso los brazos en jarra, con pose orgullosa. Antonio usó la mano a modo de visera, porque el sol le molestaba, intentando divisar algo. Francis se encargaba de controlar que su bandera ondeara correctamente, no fuera que por algún casual pudiera entreverse la bandera británica (cosa que nunca permitiría mientras viviera).

_Cuatro horas después..._

Gilbert estaba oficialmente de los nervios. Hacía lo menos dos horas que deberían haber estado allí batallando y, sin embargo, los austriacos no habían hecho acto de presencia (ni decir queda de los ingleses). Para rematarlo, una melodía (irritante melodía para él) se escuchaba de fondo puesto que los franceses, dentro de su aburrimiento, se habían puesto a cantar el himno de su país de forma tan empalagosa que casi podías ver un aura rosa a su alrededor. España llevaba rato apoyado sobre su hacha, dormitando a ratos de pie (cosa que le parecía realmente increíble pero que no iba a halagar puesto que se encontraba de los nervios) y los suyos se dedicaban a jugar y formar bastante jaleo cuando una partida se daba por finalizada (con los correspondientes vítores y maldiciones.) Gilbert bufó y se adelantó unos pasos, riendo ruidosamente.

- ¿¡Aún no apareces?! -exclamó Gilbert con sorna- ¿¡Qué te pasa?! ¿Ya estás aterrorizado ante mi grandeza?

Y siguió riendo nerviosamente, viendo como a pesar de sus gritos nadie aparecía. Antonio miraba a Gilbert un poco chocado por el comportamiento del albino... Miró a su alrededor y comprobó lo mismo: no venía nadie.

- Llega muy tarde... -murmuró

- Oye Prusia, creo que esos dos no van a venir -dijo Francia acercándose hasta quedar a la altura del español- Lo mejor sería que nos fuéramos.

- ¿¡Estás loco?! -exclamó indignado- ¿Y si les diera por venir?

- Prusia... No creo que vengan hoy. -dijo España- Llegan casi tres horas tarde y teniendo en cuenta que el señor no-llego-nunca-tarde está en su bando, debe ser que no tenían intenciones de venir. Pero si te quedas más tranquilo, podemos dejar una columna en el lugar por si vinieran.

Gilbert no parecía estar muy seguro.- Mira, haremos una cosa -retomó el galo- Haremos lo que ha dicho España y regresaremos. Tu hermanito te llevará a un lugar para levantarte los ánimos. Ya verás~.

- No te hagas pasar por mi hermanito, maldita sea -pensó el prusiano, frunciendo el ceño aún más si era posible.

Intentó hablar pero, tal y como imaginó, no le sirvió de nada. Esos dos tenían una fuerza arrolladora y era imposible razonar con ellos. Suspiró y se dejó arrastrar. No sabía muy bien el orden en el que los eventos habían discurrido pero ahora mismo odiaba a los otros dos en silencio. Se encontraba sonrojado y sentado muy rígido sobre un sofá un poco cochambroso. ¡A saber quién se había sentado ahí!

- ¿Podéis decirme por qué demonios hemos acabado en un prostíbulo? -inquirió Gilbert con cierto tono de rabia en la voz, hablando entre dientes.

- Vamos, vamos~ -dijo juguetonamente el galo, sonriendo de manera galana a una mujer de compañía que había a su lado- Aquí nos darán bebidas y tenemos la agradable compañía de estas señoritas.

- Oh, señor Francis. Es usted siempre tan amable -dijo una mujer.

¿Siempre? Eso significaba que no era la primera vez que el galo venía al lugar. Gilbert le miró mal aunque el otro o no se percató, o no le hizo caso. Se giró para mirar cómo llevaba la situación el hispano y se sorprendió al encontrarlo rodeado de tres chicas que al parecer no lo conocían, pero estaban en ello. ¿Pero es que además de traerlo a un sitio así, le iban a dejar de lado? Vaya "amigos" estaban hechos. ¿Y por qué ninguna chica se acercaba a él?

- Está bien, señoritas. Lo mejor será que se vayan un rato, hemos venido a beber y creo que mi compañero está enfadándose un poco -dijo juguetonamente Francis viendo a Gilbert enfurruñado.

- ¡Más te gustaría! -exclamó el prusiano intentando justificarse.

- Vamos, Antonio, deja de ligar ya con las señoritas. -dijo Francis viendo como las chicas que rodeaban al hispano no se habían marchado.

- ¿Eh? Pero si yo no estoy haciendo nada -dijo el otro arqueando una ceja.

Francia suspiró un poco. No era la primera vez que Antonio se rodeaba de mujeres que bebían los vientos por él sin que se lo propusiera. Después de insistir un poco más a las chicas, finalmente se marcharon dejando a los tres tranquilos. Como era de esperar, Prusia no les dio las gracias y se mantuvo en su pose hierática.

_Unas cuantas copas más tarde..._

Gilbert se sentía bastante más animado (aunque antes se mordería la lengua que admitir que Francis había "logrado que se animara"... Porque, siendo estrictos, había sido el alcohol el que lo había animado realmente). Francis olía el vino, deleitándose un poco con el aroma antes de pegar otro trago. Entonces se dio cuenta que el prusiano reía solo, mirando a la nada.

- Te lo dije, _mon amí_. He logrado que te animaras, Gilbert. -dijo Francis dibujando una sonrisa tonta, fruto del alcohol.

- ¡No me llames Gilbert! ¿¡Qué son esas confianzas?! -exclamó Prusia frunciendo un poco el ceño y pegándole un trago a la cerveza con ligero regusto a metal.

- Creo que estás un poco borracho, Gilbert. -comentó Antonio, el más fresco de los tres.

- No lo estoy, ¿vale? -replicó el prusiano, apuntando medio metro a la derecha de Antonio, empezando ya a perder la percepción del espacio.

- Ya. Claro. -dijo el español torciendo el gesto con incredulidad. Tomó la copa de vino entre las manos y bebió, mirando a unas chicas que lo observaban de lejos y saludándolas con la mano, sonriendo.

- No lo entiendo, Francia. ¿Por qué él está tan sobrio? ¿Y por qué las chicas no dejan de saludarlo? ¡Yo también estoy aquí y no me hacen caso! -exclamó Gilbert indignado, señalándose como si fuera obvio que a su alrededor debería formarse un coro de chicas que lo adoraran.

- Tiene aguante... Mucho aguante. Aunque puede perderlo si das con la bebida idónea. ¿Hacemos un trato? Yo emborracho a Antonio más de lo que estamos en menos de media hora y tú me dejas llamarte por tu nombre de pila -dijo Francia sonriendo cómplice.

- Ya veremos -dijo Gilbert frunciendo el ceño y pegando un nuevo trago de su cerveza.

Al parecer, el francés se había tomado su respuesta como un sí, porque llamó a una de las chicas y le pidió una bebida cuyo nombre no hubiera podido pronunciar ni aunque hubiera querido (quizá por la cantidad de alcohol que tenía en el cuerpo y que le hacía balbucear ligeramente).

- ¡Joder, Francia! -exclamó indignado Prusia cuando el galo pasó por encima de él, haciendo que casi se echara la cerveza por encima, hasta quedar al lado del español.

Miró de reojo, con la bebida cerca de los labios, pensando cómo demonios lograría que Antonio se tomara ese nuevo trago sin sospechar nada. Si tenían por costumbre salir a beber (cosa que casi podía dar por hecha), Antonio conocería igual de bien (incluso aún mejor) qué tragos le hacían pillar el puntillo más rápido. ¿Por qué motivo, de índole retorcida, debería beber algo que sabía que le iba a emborrachar? Pero toda aquella sarta de pensamientos se terminó en poco tiempo, el mismo que tardó Francis en pegar un trago largo y besar al español de forma brusca, sin tragar el líquido, obligándole así a beber.

- ¡Maldito salido de mierda! ¡Tenías que hacerlo así! -exclamó el prusiano indignado, mirando a otro lado ligeramente sonrojado por la falta de modales del galo. Ni se molestó en volver la vista. Sólo escuchó un golpe y la voz suave (y pegajosa) de Francis quejándose.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces? -dijo España, no de muy buen humor. Gilbert se alegraba internamente de que no le siguiera el rollo al otro. Porque como empezaran a hacer cosas entre ellos, Gilbert juraba por su jefe que se iba por la puerta en aquel instante.

- Sólo intento que bebas, _Espagne_. Que estás aún muy... tranquilo. -escuchó a Francis replicar. Haciendo una pausa para encontrar la palabra adecuada.

- Podrías haberlo hecho de otro modo. Además, sabes que se me sube enseguida esto. -se quejó el español.

- Anda, anda... No te quejes~ -dijo bajando el tono, dándole aquel tono meloso que Gilbert odiaba hasta lo más profundo de su ser y que le propiciaba escalofríos- Así, así. Ahora bebe.

Por mucho que una parte de su ser temiera lo que podía encontrarse cuando se girara, Gilbert desvió la mirada hacia el otro par para ver como Francia aguantaba el vaso a España, que se había visto obligado a beber y... ¡Oh Dios! La cara de Francia daba serios escalofríos. Se podían leer miles de pensamientos indecorosos pasando por su mente. Pero claro, el hispano parecía tener capacidad nula para leerlos. Mientras, Francia no dejaba escapar su oportunidad de oro. Ya podía ver las mejillas del español ligeramente sonrojadas por el alcohol. Oh sí. Le estaba haciendo efecto y eso significaba que las defensas de éste bajarían (aún más, si es que era posible). Y eso venía a significar que podría ser más cariñoso que de costumbre (eso ya era difícil) sin que Antonio le dijera nada. Exactamente eso conformaba el pensamiento del galo, basado todo en suposiciones que cayeron por la borda cuando le empezó a meter un poco de mano y el español le pegó una torta, echándolo contra Gilbert.

- ¡No me toques maldita sea! -gritó Gilbert empujando al galo hasta que lo tiró al suelo.

Francis se levantó del suelo y se fue a su rinconcito particular del sofá, a lloriquear por la falta de tacto de los otros dos. Encima, para rematarlo, Gilbert y Antonio se habían puesto a reírse de la situación. Con una aura oscura a su alrededor y aún llorando, Francis sonrió de lado.

- Reíd mientras podáis... Os emborracharé y no podréis huir de mí entonces -dijo Francis en un tono bajo aunque audible. Pero ni por esas los otros dos le escucharon, seguían muy entretenidos riéndose de la caída del francés.

_Otros cuantos tragos más tarde..._

- ¡No lo entiendo, Francia! ¡Te juro que no lo entiendo! -exclamaba Prusia, ligeramente apoyado en el hombro del galo, que pasó de la estupefacción inicial de ver cómo el otro se acercaba a él a pasar la mano por su cintura y aprovechar el momento.

- ¿El qué no entiendes, _Prusse_? -dijo el otro, mirándole fijamente, con aire un poco ausente.

- ¿¡Por qué vuelve a estar Antonio rodeado de mujeres?! -exclamó señalando a España que reía rodeado de unas cuantas chicas que habían vuelto al acecho del, ahora ya bastante ebrio, hispano.

- Oh, Gilbert, Gilbert... -empezó Francis, omitiendo el hecho que el susodicho se había quejado un poco por llamarlo por su nombre de pila (aunque no tan fervientemente como antes)- Míralo, ¿acaso no es obvio? Antonio tiene algo que engancha y no te deja irte.

- Eso ha sonado enfermizo, ¿lo sabes? -contestó el otro mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados y pegándole un golpe en la frente.

- No iba por ahí, don prusiano. -dijo Francis entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos- Tú mismo has visto el carácter despistado de Antonio. Precisamente eso hace que, irremediablemente, sientas la necesidad de cuidarlo y que no le pase nada. Aunque, en realidad, el tío es capaz de bastantes cosas bastante terroríficas. Lo cierto es que tú también has caído bajo sus garras.

- ¡¿Eh?! -exclamó el otro nerviosamente, apartándose un poco- ¡Eso no es cierto! Yo no he caído bajo las garras de nadie.

- Ya claro, por eso el otro día fuiste corriendo a buscarlo -dijo Francia sonriendo con sorna- Gilbert es tan tímido...

- ¡N-no soy tímido, joder! -exclamó Prusia intentando apartar al galo, que se intentaba acercar a él para abrazarlo y, repentinamente, aquello le pareció la peor idea que existía sobre la faz de la tierra.

Antes de poder seguir discutiendo con el francés, Gilbert observó con sorpresa como las chicas que estaban con Antonio se iban para él, sentándose unas a su lado (a derecha e izquierda) y una se sentó encima de sus rodillas, haciendo que se sonrojara muchísimo. Francis arqueó una ceja: No podía creer que hubiera ligado. Miró a Antonio y éste le guiñó un ojo y levantó un pulgar a modo de aprobación. Oh, claro... Ahora todo tenía más sentido.

Y, por una noche, olvidaron toda la carga de "ser tres países" y se concentraron en lo de ser tres personas. Antonio y Francis se divertían a costa del albino, provocándolo con cosas para ellos nimias pero que hacían que se sonrojara y se pusiera a la defensiva. Bebían más de lo que después pudieron recordar y se acabaron marchando porque la dueña del prostíbulo les dijo que estaban armando demasiado jaleo.

Anduvieron por los caminos, a esas horas desiertos, agarrados los unos a los otros para no caer. Iban haciendo eses y riendo ruidosamente y en una ocasión un hombre se asomó a una ventana y les gritó cosas en alemán que lo único que hicieron fue que Gilbert se riera aún más fuerte. Despertaron a más de medio campamento cuando llegaron. Pero claro, a ver quién era el listo que les echaba la bronca a esos tres. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea al prusiano, una idea que le pareció la más increíble que había tenido en esos diez últimos minutos.

- ¡Eh chicos! ¿Queréis firmarme mi diario?

* * *

**Por fin el tercer capítulo. Lamento haber tardado tanto pero me atasqué muchísimo en el trozo del final. Este capítulo ha sido bastante divertido de escribir: sobre todo el segundo diario tan... extrañamente formateado (y que no sé si podré ponerlo en todo su esplendor porque no sé lo que llegará a limitarme fanfiction. Pero en teoría las frases de Francia van en cursiva, Antonio había escrito muy grande y posteriormente más pequeño...[está visto. Se lo ha comido lo del tamaño y los corazones que Francis dibujaba en su penúltima línea también... Fanfiction hambriento.)**

**Y ahora paso a comentar vuestros increíbles y maravillosos reviews (Oh Dios mío, muchos! Os quiero!)**

_Male-san, _**es que Prusia era muy conservador entonces se debía volver loco viendo como los otros se comportaban. No da miedo~ Antonio sólo marca los límites (XD) Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te guste el capítulo ^^**

_MxHero, _**jajaja siii! Amemos a Antonio!! Pobrecito Gilbert, él sólo quería hacer una guerra... XDD Gracias por tu review, espero que sigas el resto del fanfic ^^**

_JuHahaMoutons, _**fanfiction es un ente del mal a veces. Las cosas desaparecen y te lo formatea todo diferente con el único objetivo de fastidiarte la vida (¿) Yo la siesta la comprendo a veces, pero no soy practicante (XD)**

_Yui-Nee-chan-o-801-chan, _**omg qué nick tan largo XD jajaja Gilbert se siente orgulloso de ser lo que más te ha gustado aunque también dice que se lo esperaba porque es muy increíble (¬.¬ creído...) ****Oh my gosh! ****Me secuestrarás y esclavizarás?! ;A; n-nooo....!!! Sobre Gilbird, no quise ponerlo porque Himaruya lo hizo aparecer para April's fool, no en el pasado y quería ser bastante fiel a eso XD**

_Misao Kurosaki, _***w* Misaooo~ Yo me alegro mucho de ver que me sigues leyendo ;w; me emocionaré y todo! Jajaja lamento haberme retrasado tanto, espero que no hayas muerto de intriga (?) Se merecía el golpe y posteriormente la amenaza XD. Saludos o3o**

_Enny-chan, _**jajajaja estuvieron haciendo muchas cosas muy X -cejitas- Tú piensa en Lud y su inutilidad para relacionarse con la gente a eso hay que añadirle época antigua. Yo creo que es posible! XD Te regalo a Francis, no deja de meterme mano y encima siempre me entero tarde! (lo que tiene ser española -?-)**

_YaelUesugi29, _***es abrazada* owo :D Yo también? *XD* Ou gosh, me encanta todo tu review. XD Tu ascendencia es digna de alabar, me encanta. La cantidad de corazones y de ~ xDD es todo demasiado genial. Sí, sí, he intentado meterlos en personaje también con el tipo de "personas" que son los que viven por esa zona. *w* amo tu review, escríbeme otro, por favor *lol***

_DarkYumiChan_**, awn graciaaaas ;w; Juas XDDD le revientas la cara XDDDDD Como exactamente no sabía qué hacer que cocinara, se queda en el aire XD para que cada uno imagine lo que quiera XD**

_TonioxLovi, _**omg a mi me mata que no tengas palabras para describir lo que te ha gustado ;w; eso es bueno 3 Akuyuu es win! Gracias por tu review *w***

_Laurita92, _***hearts* g-gracias :D Sí, empieza a descubrir que tienen su parte buena XD aunque aceptarla le cuesta más XD. Claro que sí, Antonio que imponga! Que era un imperio entonces!**

_Sonne, _**Claro claro yo también hubiera grabado pero Gilbert murió. Parte de él murió ese día (?) xDD Gilbert no sé, pero creo que a Antonio le sentaría bien la "moda" de Francis XD. Antonio solo intenta que sea feliiiz XD La amenaza de Antonio pasará a los anales de la historia (?) O-omg si, soy admin. XDDDD qué fuerte me parece XDDDD.**

_Atsun, _** si Gilbert se lo tomara con más calma implosionaría también, creo que tiene algo de hiperactivo XD *w* ¿U-una estatua? Omg!! Aunque sea de palillos, ya me vale ;w; *emocionada* Gracias por tu review *la abraza***

_Tsuki no tsuki, _**Gilbert era inocente, estoy segura. Los prusianos eran más estrictos que los alemanes en todo y mira como es Ludwig. Algo tenía que tener! Gracias por leer~**

_Kuroi Tamashii, _**asdf graciaaas *w* jajajaja XD es que tienen que alimentar ese "Pacto de Familia" *hearts. Le encanta ese pairing tb* Gracias por leer mi fiiic, espero que te guste el capítulo~**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo~**

**Miruru.**


	4. Hay algunos que nunca aprenden

**Diario del increíble yo.**

_Capítulo cuatro: Hay algunos que nunca aprenden._

**Querido diario,**

**Estoy cansado y bastante hecho polvo aunque no quiera admitirlo delante de los demás. ¡Entiéndeme! Quiero que piensen que soy aún más increíble de lo que ya soy (porque soy increíble, lo sé).**

**Por primera vez en mi existencia he pensado: "Ah, Francia tenía razón. Decía la verdad". Mientras esté con ellos, juro que haré todo lo posible por que la situación de hoy no se repita.**

**¡Ah sí! ¡Que el mundo se pare! ¡El increíble yo se va a dormir!**

Ya podía afirmar algo con total seguridad: Ése era el inicio de día más raro que había tenido hasta el momento desde que conocía a fondo a esos dos. Lo primero fue ver a España fuera de la cama a pesar que el sol aún ni se había levantado. Tuvo que verificar (mirando el cielo de nuevo) que realmente el sol aún no había salido (Sí, había sido estúpido, pero es que no salía de su asombro) y de nuevo al español. El susodicho estaba entretenido hablando con sus hombres, más serio de lo que le había visto normalmente. No entendía ni una palabra de lo que hablaba puesto que usaba su propio idioma y no es que Gilbert se hubiera puesto a estudiar los idiomas de los demás países (ellos tendrían que aprender el suyo, que para eso era el más increíble de todos).

En el otro extremo del campamento, el francés también parecía estar hablando con sus hombres. El tono que usaba no dejaba de ser meloso (realmente empezaba a pensar que era imposible hablar el idioma del galo sin utilizar un tono asquerosamente empalagoso). Aún así, parecía que hablaba para animarlos puesto que los hombres irrumpieron en vítores. Miró a sus hombres, que le miraban de reojo, y pensó en que quizás él también tendría que decir algunas palabras para levantarles la moral. Tosió un par de veces, poniendo los brazos en jarra. La división al completo levantó la mirada de manera mecánica y perfectamente sincronizada, sin romper en ningún momento el silencio.

- Está bien... Veamos. Hoy entraremos en combate con los ingleses y los austriacos. -dijo Gilbert intentando situarse.

Confiaba en que mientras lo hacía, se le ocurrirían algunas frases con las que levantar la moral a sus hombres (aunque no estaba seguro de que éstos las necesitaran). Tomó aire, mirando al cielo a ver si éste le inspiraba. Los soldados acabaron por mirar al cielo, buscando a ver qué era lo que su nación miraba: No vieron nada.

- ¡Ah, está bien! -exclamó indignado- ¡Luchad como Dios manda! Si no lo hacéis bien os mandaré a cubrir la retirada.

Uno de los hombres levantó la mano para pedir hablar. Gilbert le miró e hizo un gesto con la cabeza dándole a entender que tenía permiso para hablar.

- ¿Y los que ya cubrimos la retirada?

- ¡Os pondré a limpiar letrinas, _verdammt_! -exclamó Gilbert.

Un rumor se acabó instalando entre los soldados mientras Gilbert se retiraba a reunirse con los otros dos. Escuchó unos vítores y gritos de guerra que aún sonaban más fuerte que los franceses (es que claro, con ese idioma tan fino y empalagante...). Los españoles estaban totalmente animados; casi podía ver una aura de fuego a su alrededor. No es que pudiera decir que sus aliados se encontraban desanimados o que no supiera el motivo de ese ardiente espíritu delante de la batalla que estaba por llegar ese mismo día. Era vox populi que Francia e Inglaterra aprovechaban cualquier ocasión para pelearse. Recordaba que un día, algún país (ahora no recordaba quién fue) había propuesto hacerles un espacio reservado para que se pelearan y dejaran de molestar a los demás.

El caso de España era diferente... Quizás no totalmente, pero sí en ciertos aspectos. El problema es que todo aquello le era desconocido a Prusia, el cual, lo único que conocía era que en aquel momento España se encontraba enzarzado en una guerra contra Inglaterra. El motivo, los territorios del Caribe y unas cuantas tonterías más que a él en aquel momento no le interesaban. Pero bueno, si aquella guerra por la que no tenía interés era el motivo por el cual el español se levantaba antes de que amaneciera, apoyaría la prolongación de ese conflicto (al menos hasta que él acabara de resolver en el que se había metido).

- ¿Estás preparado, Prusia? -preguntó Francia llegando a su lado.

- Yo nací preparado, Francia. -dijo Gilbert sonriendo socarronamente- Lo que me preocupa es si vosotros estáis listos.

- ¿Para luchar contra Austria y el maldito bebe-té -inquirió Antonio llegando a la altura de los otros dos, con una sonrisa superior que hasta el momento no le había visto nunca. El prusiano afirmó con la cabeza- Siempre estoy preparado para patearle el culo al inglés. Hagamos que se arrepienta de meterse donde no le llaman.

Los tres se giraron para encarar los ejércitos que ahora se habían repartido en formación por el terreno, mirándolos. El murmullo de los soldados cesó en pocos segundos, todos esperando a ver qué dirían las naciones.

- Señores, la batalla de hoy será importante. Haremos que paguen la osadía de enfrentarse a nosotros -empezó Gilbert con tono de voz fuerte, resonando por toda la explanada, llegando a oídos de todos los soldados. Antonio y Francis, cada uno a un lado, sonreían satisfechos con cada palabra que el prusiano pronunciaba- ¡Que se haga la guerra!

_Horas más tarde._

Aquello era un total caos. Ruido de metal por todas partes, gritos de los soldados que luchaban por su vida. También había muerte. Mucha muerte. Tanto de un bando como del otro. El albino se entretenía buscando entre los soldados al austriaco, esquivando los soldados que intentaban venir a su encuentro, todos con un estilo aún bastante pueril. Les faltaba técnica y sabía que ese era el motivo por el que Austria pedía ayuda para enfrentarse a él. De otra forma no lo ganaría ni aunque tuvieran efectivos para estar luchando durante interminables milenios.

No muy lejos de allí, Francia se encontraba apretando el acero de su espada contra la del inglés. Era curioso como siempre acababan encontrándose para luchar. Bueno, iba a dejarse de monsergas, no es que fuera casualidad. Se buscaban expresamente. Esta vez había sido Arthur el que lo había encontrado primero. El saludo había sido un ataque y una retahíla de insultos que ya conocían bastante bien.

- Deberías rendirte, _wine bastard_ -dijo Arthur con el tono un poco extraño debido al esfuerzo que tenía que poner para que el francés no lograra hacer retroceder su arma.

- Eso mismo iba a decirte yo a ti -replicó Francia con un tono similar al del inglés.

Ambos apartaron la espada a la vez y volvieron a la carga haciendo chocar sus espadas un par de veces, volviendo a la misma situación en la que estaban hacía medio minuto. A unos cuantos metros de allí, Antonio acababa con la vida de un inglés que había tenido la osadía de enfrentarse a él e insultarlo en un mismo día. Expulsó el filo para limpiarlo de sangre y por instinto giró la vista hasta divisar una silueta que conocía bastante bien. La mirada del español bien podría matar y aquel aura hostil parecía haber tomado cuerpo y llamado la atención del inglés, que se giró y le miró. El gesto imparcial le duró medio segundo, el tiempo que tardó en notar la rabia del otro y entonces dibujó una sonrisa un tanto macabra a la vez que le dedicaba un gesto despectivo con la mano que le quedaba libre.

Empujó por segunda vez a Francis, iniciando él la ofensiva para la que Francis no parecía del todo preparado, pues retrocedió unos cuantos pasos. Se llevó la mano libre al cinto desenfundando otra espada y parando a tiempo el ataque que le venía por el otro lado de mano del español.

- Vaya, vaya. Dos contra uno, ¿eh? -dijo Arthur sin dejar aquel aire altivo que le caracterizaba- Siempre habéis sido unos debiluchos. Si no venís los dos juntitos no sois más que unos inútiles.

Aquello tocó la moral a los otros dos, que apartaron el arma prácticamente a la vez, momento que aprovechó Arthur para dar un paso hacia atrás y esquivar el arma de Francis, parar la de Antonio y volver a parar un nuevo ataque de Francis. Era cierto que estaba siendo un poco chulo. No es que fuera favorable luchar contra esos dos él solo. Se agachó a tiempo de evitar un corte por parte de la espada de Francia, se levantó, paró por poco el hacha del español, pero no pudo evitar un puñetazo que le dio en la cara. Retrocedió más, pero no fue suficiente pues al momento el galo volvía a estar a su lado. Aprovechó que el hispano volvía a estar un poco lejos para atacar a Francis con las dos espadas, logrando que éste se viera en serios apuros. No pudo seguir con aquella brillante ofensiva porque el otro venía al ataque.

- ¿Qué? ¿Nos quedaremos por siempre jugando a este juego? -dijo Arthur quejándose un poco.

- Sólo hasta que te canses y te podamos ensartar como el ser asquerosamente repugnante que eres -dijo Antonio visiblemente enfadado. Arthur podía presumir de ser la persona que más sacaba de quicio al español. No había visto a éste lanzar dardos tan envenenados a ninguna otra nación.

Su mente empezó a maquinar rápidamente. ¿Qué hacer para cambiar la situación y recuperar la ventaja? En aquel momento se fijó en uno de sus hombres que se acercaba por la espalda hacia el galo. El otro parecía estar demasiado distraído con su intento de hacerle retroceder.

- ¡Francia! ¡Detrás de ti! -gritó Antonio.

Cierto, el español aún estaba ahí y, al parecer, más atento que el otro. La acción se desarrolló en un momento que parecía durar una eternidad. Francia se giró bruscamente, logrando detener el ataque del soldado inglés. En ese momento, Inglaterra lo aprovechó para apartar el hacha del hispano y herirlo con la espada. Aunque no pudo evitar el corte en el costado, pudo reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido para rechazar el otro filo y provocarle un corte en el brazo al inglés. En el momento que Antonio se llevó la mano a la herida, Arthur aprovechó el momento para salir de aquel lugar y escapar hasta perderse entre sus tropas. España miraba como la sangre no dejaba de salir de la herida y repentinamente levantó la cabeza con unos ojos fríos y llenos de odio e ira.

Justo en ese momento Francis acabó con el soldado y lo que vio no le gustó nada. Estaba enfadado. Antonio estaba muy, muy enfadado. Sentía escalofríos viendo esa mirada. No le gustaba nada. Intentó llamar su atención a media voz, ni siquiera se veía con el valor de alzar el tono para hacerse oír. El español no lo miró, lo único que hizo fue maldecir por lo bajo en su idioma. Maldecir a Arthur. Eso fue lo que mejor entendió de toda la frase. A los pocos segundos de que el hispano se fuera a buscar a Arthur para intentar darle su merecido, Francis reaccionó corriendo por el campo de batalla, buscando a Gilbert. Al poco lo encontró, luchando contra unos cuantos ingleses y austriacos. Sin que se lo pidiera, se metió por medio a ayudar.

- No necesito de tu ayuda, Francia -dijo Gilbert frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡No es eso, Gilbert! -dijo Francis claramente sobrepasado por la situación. El hecho es que Gilbert se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien. Era la primera vez que veía a Francis comportarse de aquel modo- Es España. Arthur... el capullo de Arthur ha logrado lo que siempre trato de evitar. Está enfadado. Está muy enfadado.

- ¿Y cuál es el problema? -dijo Gilbert sin entender la magnitud del asunto.

- Que ahora no parará. Le da igual amigos o enemigos. Además está herido y no pensará en ello. Tenemos que detenerlo y retirarnos por el momento. Las tropas regulares se encargarán de finalizar la batalla.

- Espera, espera. Lo detenemos y seguimos. ¡No puede ser tan difícil! -dijo Gilbert frunciendo el ceño, acabando de despachar al hombre con el que se enfrentaba y acercándose hasta el otro.

- Ojalá tengas razón y esta vez sea diferente. Las otras veces no ha sido nada fácil, créeme.

Antonio, sin pensar claramente en las consecuencias, se había metido demasiado en territorio enemigo. Allí, el número de tropas inglesas y austriacas era mayor. Por eso, no era de extrañar que rápidamente se hubiera visto rodeado por unos cuantos. Los soldados, en su ignorancia, habían pensado que esa batalla sería fácil. Un hombre herido siempre daba menos guerra, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ellos eran cuatro y él venía solo y armado únicamente con un hacha. En poco tiempo habían descubierto que estaban muy equivocados. Sus ataques no parecían para nada los de una persona herida. La prueba era que había logrado arrancarle la cabeza al soldado austriaco en un momento de descuido por parte de éste. En el momento en que eso ocurrió todos se quedaron en estupefacción por unos segundos, instante que el hispano aprovechó para derribar con una patada a uno de los ingleses.

Cuando llegaron a donde Antonio se encontraba, divisaron cinco o seis cadáveres a los pies de éste, mientras seguía enfrentándose con un par de soldados más. El rostro estaba ligeramente manchado de sangre y Gilbert se estremeció un poco con la mirada que lucía. Tragó saliva antes de avanzar junto a Francis. Se encargaron de los soldados que avasallaban al hispano y por un momento éste permaneció quieto, respirando un poco agitado. Por un instante, Prusia pensó que habían logrado que Antonio se detuviera. Fue una equivocación, otra vez empezó a andar. El albino se acercó y le puso la mano en el hombro para intentar detenerlo. Francia clasificó aquella acción de puramente temeraria.

- ¡No puedes irte! ¿No ves cómo estás? -empezó Gilbert intentando que el otro razonara. Francis sólo deseaba que se callara, le quitara la mano del hombro a Antonio y pusiera distancia. ¿Es que no le había dejado suficientemente claro que era peligroso? No estaba ansioso por nada.

- No me toques. -dijo Antonio apartando la mano del prusiano del hombro y prosiguiendo con su camino.

- Te estoy diciendo que te vas a matar si sigues luchando con esa herida -dijo Gilbert volviendo a detenerlo de nuevo- ¡Así no vas a hacer más que molestar, Es--!

No pudo acabar la frase, repentinamente Antonio le había pegado un puñetazo en la mandíbula que lo había dejado bastante descolocado. Observó como se iba a llevar otro cuando, de repente, Francis había detenido el puñetazo que iba hacia su cara agarrando la muñeca del español. Por el rostro de Francia se deducía que preferiría estar en cualquier otro sitio antes que ahí.

- Lo siento, _Espagne_. No puedo dejar que le pegues otro puñetazo. Deberías tranquilizarte. -dijo Francia con un tono suave. Sí, ahora mismo Antonio imponía mucho respeto al rubio. No se atrevía a hablar con normalidad.

Antonio giró sobre sí mismo, retorciéndole el brazo en la espalda a Francia. Acto seguido le pegó una patada en la parte de los riñones, soltándole el brazo y haciendo que el galo avanzara unos cuantos pasos por inercia. El inconveniente es que ahora ellos estaban en medio del camino por el que avanzaba Antonio.

- Apartaos -dijo Antonio

- Si te hemos dicho que no, es que no. -dijo Gilbert desenfundando la espada- ¡¿Es que no te lo enseñó tu madre?!

Desenfundó una espada que llevaba al cinto pensando que esa situación se parecía a la de antes, sólo que el que se encontraba ahora en desventaja era él, y encima contra sus aliados. Detuvo la espada de Gilbert con el hacha. El choque hizo que ambos retrocedieran un poco, lo justo para poderse girar, detener el ataque de Francis y parar con la otra espada el de Gilbert. Eso sí, había algo que tenía claro. Si en algo difería la situación era que él se enfrentaba a dos naciones que no lo matarían. Y eso era algo a su favor. Hizo un gesto de dolor y aquello hizo que tanto Francis como Gilbert bajaran la defensa. En ese momento, Antonio golpeó con fuerza a Francia con la parte plana del hacha. El movimiento dejó atónito a Gilbert, que al estar preocupado por el bienestar del otro no pudo esquivar el golpe del palo del hacha contra su mentón. Ambos se encontraban ahora en el suelo, intentando recuperarse de los golpes del hispano (más fuertes de lo que el albino había imaginado). Desde el suelo, Antonio se veía grande, imponente y altivo. Entonces fue cuando Gilbert se dio cuenta que realmente era un imperio y que ese título no se lo habían regalado porque sí. Llegado el momento, Antonio se podía poner serio, demasiado.

Se quejó cuando el español le puso el palo del hacha en la zona de la clavícula y apretó más de lo normal. Menudo aliado. No le importaba hacerle daño.

- ¿Qué pasa, Prusia? Te veo un poco mal para estar luchando contra un "herido" que no hará "más que molestar".

Por suerte el agarre cedió cuando Francis pegó un golpe por detrás al español, haciendo que se moviera unos cuantos pasos hacia el lado. Antonio notaba sus sentidos embotados; se debía a la pérdida de sangre, pero nunca lo aceptaría. Francia tendió la mano a Prusia, el cual aceptó la ayuda para levantarse.

- Yo haré de cebo. Tú termina esto de una vez -dijo Gilbert en voz baja al otro.

Sin esperar confirmación, Gilbert soltó la espada y con un movimiento ágil (y que ni él mismo se lo creía) logró que perdiera el hacha. Le pegó un golpe en el estómago y soltó la espada sin querer. Había sido un golpe a traición, pero ahora no le importaba. Se retiró a tiempo de recibir un golpe ligero en el estómago. Fue esquivando los golpes que el otro intentaba darle, que con el paso de los minutos se volvían más torpes, y al rato vio por fin la oportunidad que esperaban.

- ¡Ahora, Francis! -gritó Gilbert

El francés, que se había ido colocando en la retirada del hispano, se acercó y golpeó con la empuñadura de la espada a Antonio, al cual no le dio tiempo a girarse e intentar esquivarlo. Cayó al suelo inconsciente y un silencio se instaló entre ellos, un silencio únicamente roto por el sonido de sus respiraciones agitadas. Francia se agachó y cargó con él.

- Si no fuera porque me duele todo ahora mismo me ponía a espiar sus territorios. -dijo Francia con cierto tono enfadado.

- Maldito enfermo mental -dijo Gilbert a disgusto- Nos acaba de dar una paliza él solito y estando herido. ¿Cómo puedes seguir pensando en esas cosas?

- Tsch... Es todo su culpa... -se quejaba el francés mientras caminaban a paso lento hacia su campamento- Maldito español sádico de las narices...

- Dices eso porque está inconsciente, ¿verdad? -dijo Gilbert arqueando una ceja.

- ... Prométeme que no se lo dirás cuando se despierte -dijo Francis bajando el tono de voz- No queremos que se vuelva a enfadar, ¿cierto?

- ... E-está bien. Trato. No quiero tener que verlo así nunca más -sentenció Gilbert.

OoooooOooooOo

**Querido diario,**

**La palabra increíble me describe tan increíblemente bien que es increíble. Hoy ha sido un día tranquilo. Antonio y el francés enfermizo han ido a luchar por ahí (a Italia, si no recuerdo mal) intentando pararle los pies al afeminado. Por una vez en bastante tiempo he tenido un rato para mí solo...**

**¡Vale! ¡Te lo diré a ti porque eres igual de increíble que yo y lo entenderás! Me he aburrido como una ostra. No lo entiendo, algo malo debe pasar conmigo pues empiezo a pensar que la compañía de ese par de impresentables es entretenida (y quizás ya no crea tanto eso de que son unos impresentables... Bueno, Francia en ocasiones lo es mucho.) Me pregunto cuándo volverán... Me apetece una cerveza...**

Esos últimos días habían sido bastante entretenidos. Nunca pensó que diría esto pero, se había aliado con el francés. El motivo de todo aquello era simple: conseguir que el español sintiera, aunque fuera, un mínimo de arrepentimiento por lo ocurrido hacía unos días en el campo de batalla. Francis había intentado, charlando con él cuidando sus palabras al detalle, que se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho. Antonio no negó lo que había ocurrido (no es que hubiera perdido el norte y no recordara nada; recordaba sus actos) pero tampoco se disculpó. Únicamente desvió la mirada y murmuró algo en voz baja y de manera que no pudieran entender muy bien lo que decía. Al final decidieron cambiar de táctica. Si el español no se sentía culpable por sí solo, ellos harían que se sintiera culpable. Y a eso se habían dedicado: soltando indirectas (y algunas más directas) como quien no quiere la cosa, quejándose de algunos de los golpes que habían recibido (que se habían transformado en moretones) y cosas por el estilo.

Antonio no se había disculpado, pero empezaron a notar que bajaba la cabeza y acababa desapareciendo de escena (las primeras veces no captaba ni a lo que se referían). Era tarde cuando escuchó como dos personas hacían algo de ruido fuera. Se asomó y divisó, no muy lejos de allí, a España y Francia hablando. Se acercó a ver qué era lo que ocurría esta vez.

- Oh, vamos, Francia. -insistió Antonio frunciendo el ceño- Te lo estoy pidiendo~.

- Y yo te he dicho que no. Meterse en el berenjenal de bajar hasta Italia del Sur y esperar el ataque. Sé que allí tienes territorios y ya te he pedido muchas veces que me dejaras un trocito, que yo cuidaría bien a Romano -dijo Francia cambiando ahora a un tono galante.

- Y a eso te he dicho ya mil veces que no. -dijo España con los ojos entrecerrados, pegándole un golpecito con el borde de la mano en la frente.

- Me reitero. Es peligroso y Gilbert necesitará de nuestra ayuda aquí -dijo Francia.

- Oye, yo no necesito tu ayuda -dijo Gilbert cruzándose de brazos y arqueando una ceja.

- Tengo una guerra en el Caribe con Inglaterra. Austria amenaza mis territorios en Italia. ¿Pretendes que me quede aquí cuando hace cosa de una semana larga nos quedamos tirados con una batalla? -se quejó España sin hacer caso al comentario del albino.

- Si no tuvieras tantos territorios no tendrías esos problemas, _mon amí_ -dijo Francia con ciertos aires. Porque, aunque eran aliados, envidiaba el poder que tenía el de ojos verdes.

Se hizo un silencio en el que Antonio frunció más el ceño y le miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Bien por Francia... Estaba empezando a mosquearlo. Como le viniera la vena cabrona de nuevo, dejaría que se lo cargara. Francis se dio cuenta a los segundos de silencio de su error y empezó a sudar frío. Que Antonio no dijera nada era lo peor que podía ocurrir. Ambos sintieron un escalofrío cuando el español sonrió con cierta superioridad.

- ¿Sabes qué, Francia? -y por alguna curiosa razón su nombre sonó más distante que nunca- Me da exactamente igual si tienes miedo. Vas a mover tu culo y me vas a acompañar a Italia. Así que ve preparando a tus soldados, mañana bien temprano partiremos.

- ¡Oye! -dijo el galo frunciendo un poco el ceño- Te he dicho que no. Te recuerdo que yo no estoy bajo tu domino. Con tantas colonias a ver si ahora te crees que el mundo es tuyo.

El español dio un paso fuerte hacia Francia y éste retrocedió un poco por instinto. No pudo huir muy lejos porque Antonio le había pasado el brazo por encima del hombro y le impedía huir. Ahora sí que sentía pánico. Encima no dejaba de sonreír, cosa que le daba aún más miedo.

- A ver si me entiendes, amigo Bonnefoy -la mención del apellido hizo que Francis se estremeciera. Gilbert empezó a rezar por su alma y a darlo ya por muerto- Te voy a decir tres palabras que deberían dejártelo muy claro: Pacto de Familia.

- "Mierda..." -pensó Francis. Ahora ya entendía porque estaba tan seguro de sí mismo hacía cosa de dos minutos

- ¿Verdad que tú eres tan listo como para usar ese pacto para aprovecharte cuando la situación lo requiere? -preguntó Antonio. El otro no contestó pero el español se había quedado en silencio, esperando respuesta- ¿Verdad o no?

- P-pensaba que no te habías dado cuenta... -dijo Francis sonriendo nerviosamente. Notó como el agarre del español aumentaba, empezando ya a hacerle incluso daño. Le dio el pánico- ¡Q-quiero decir! ¡V-verdad!

- Bien, bien~ Pues ahora, yo también me voy a aprovechar. ¿Verdad que mañana estarás listo para ir a ayudarme a Italia? -preguntó volviendo a apretar y sonriendo de manera tétrica.

- S-sí, no lo dudes. Todo por mi gran amigo España. Y-ya sabes. ¡Como hermanos! -dijo Francia sonriendo nerviosamente. España lo soltó y, sin dejar de sonreír, le pegó una palmada en el hombro.

- Hasta mañana, pues. No llegues tarde, ¿eh? -sentenció, marchándose finalmente a su tienda.

Mientras Francis intentaba recuperarse del susto, Gilbert se acercó unos pasos hasta quedar a su altura. Francia no parecía contento con lo que había ocurrido y Gilbert, cuando pasaban este tipo de cosas, se quedaba con la sensación de que nunca acabaría de conocer totalmente al español, que parecía ocultar más cosas de lo que se hubiera imaginado. Le dio un golpecito amistoso en el hombro intentando que se animara.

- Te ha jodido bien, ¿eh? -dijo Gilbert impasiblemente. Francis le miró un poco ofendido.

- L-lo he hecho porque quiero. Además no quería dejarte solo y por eso insistía. Pero como no pareces necesitar mi ayuda, me iré a ayudar a España. Porque quiero, ¿eh? Que no se te olvide que no me he visto obligado.

- Te ha obligado y yo no necesito tu ayuda -contestó Gilbert- Por mucho que intentes negar la realidad no significa que tu imaginación se vaya a volver realidad.

- ¡E-está bien! -exclamó indignado Francia- ¡Aquí nadie parece necesitar mi ayuda!

- Eso no es cierto, España te obligó, ¿recuerdas? -apuntó Gilbert. Lo único que logró fue que Francis pronunciara un gruñido en forma de queja.

- ¡B-bueno! ¡Pues tú! Aquí todos os aprovecháis del tito Francis. Pues a lo mejor el tito Francis ya no os va a querer dar más _amour_ cuando estéis solitos y tristes y necesitados.

Francis se marchó indignado hacia su tienda dejando a Prusia mirándolo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. No dejaba de darle vueltas a lo último que había dicho.

- Pero si aquí el único que se aprovecha siempre es él. Además, nunca le hemos pedido ese "_amour"_ y el único que va tan necesitado es él... -dijo para sí mismo el prusiano. Acabó suspirando y empezando la vuelta hacia su tienda- Mejor no se lo digo.

Estaba esperando a que España se quitara la chaqueta larga y parte de las protecciones que había llevado para la batalla. Habían ganado y ahora que todo parecía calmado y que habían visto huir a los últimos soldados austriacos habían decidido ir a dar una vuelta a ver si encontraban algo de interés. El punto malo de todo aquello: Luchar siempre era agotador sumado al cansancio del viaje. El punto bueno: como habían ganado, Antonio estaba contento y eso significaba que dejaría de sonreír heladamente y soltar puñaladas verbales a diestro y siniestro (el viaje hacia Italia había sido demasiado largo y había dado demasiado de sí).

- Bueno, ya estoy listo -dijo Antonio acercándose al otro

- Qué tardón~ ¿Por qué me haces esperar tanto? Tito Francis se sentía solo~ -dijo melosamente el otro, a ver si lograba que se sintiera culpable.

- Es que unos soldados tuyos me entretuvieron y me estuvieron leyendo la mano. Dicen que voy a tener un romance con alguien cercano y de bajo rango. No he entendido muy bien lo que querían decir -contestó el hispano. Francis arqueó una ceja y miró al horizonte intentando divisar a aquellos soldados galos. ¿Intentando ligar con España? Eso no permitiría que ocurriera de nuevo. Tendría que hablar con esos soldados.

- ¿Estabas intentando ligar a mis espaldas? -dijo el otro con voz afectada, abrazándose al otro por la espalda y metiéndole mano por debajo de la camisa de manera disimulada- ¿Es que necesitas a otros franceses cuando me tienes a tu entera disposición?

Antonio arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? Anda, déjate de tonterías -dijo el español zafándose del agarre del galo- No sé que pasa con los franceses pero a veces no os entiendo. ¿Será por el idioma?

Mientras observaba como el hispano empezaba a caminar, Francis arqueó una ceja. ¿El idioma? Maldijo al español en silencio. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta que así iba provocando? Le daban ganas de raptarlo y no dejar que nadie se acercara a él nunca más.

- ¿Vienes o tengo que ir a empujarte? Puedo dejar de ser amable, ¿eh? -dijo España que se había parado y lo miraba impasiblemente.

Entonces era cuando ponía fin a su fantasía. Antonio era un imperio, era uno de los más fuertes además. Pensar en la idea de que el Imperio español iba a dejar que lo convirtiera en una damisela en apuros a la que monopolizar y mimar era una idea absurda. Aún más si pensaba en cómo se ponía el otro cada vez que se enfadaba. Decidió no quedarse absorto en sus pensamientos más rato puesto que veía que España se veía cada vez más impaciente y estaba seguro que lo empujaría, seguramente de una patada. Antonio podía dejar de ser mono con mucha rapidez y pasar a convertirse en alguien muy frío que despreciaba su "amistad". Bueno, quizás se lo ganaba un poco. El lugar era un desastre y habían muertos por doquier y España empezaba a pensar que no encontrarían nada.

- Eh, _Espagne_. ¿Te imaginas que nos encontráramos a Austria derrotado? -dijo Francia sonriendo un poco de lado.

- No digas tonterías. ¿Crees que aún estaría allí? -dijo Antonio arqueando una ceja.

- ¡Eureka, un Austria derrotado! -exclamó Francis al divisar entre los escombros a Austria inconsciente y algo malherido. Antonio puso una mueca de asombro, no se lo podía creer- Pero míralo, la antigua potencia derrotada por un reino en expansión.

- Eeh, eso se podría decir un poco sobre mí también -dijo Antonio un poco ofendido por las palabras del otro. Francia no le contestó, se había acercado al otro mientras seguía con la risilla aquella que nada bueno denotaba- De todos modos, lo mejor será que lo entreguemos a las fuerzas austriacas y... -lo miró y vio que Francia estaba rebuscando por las ropas del otro- ¿¡qué le estás haciendo?!

España se acercó al otro rápidamente, agarrándolo de un brazo e intentando detenerlo. Francia tenía por su rostro una expresión de perversión que el hispano ya conocía. Su significado era que no llevaba buenas intenciones.

- Te he dicho millones de veces que dejes de aprovecharte y quitarles cosas a los países mientras están inconscientes. -dijo Antonio frunciendo el ceño y tirando del otro.

- Ehm, ¡no soy yo, son mis manos que se mueven con voluntad propia! -intentó justificarse el francés

- ¡Bueno pues contrólate! -le gritó el otro indignado por las excusas con las que le salía. Como si fuera a tragarse ese cuento. Un aura oscura se instaló alrededor el otro mientras entrecerraba los ojos y se ponía de morros.

- España no es nada divertido~ ¿Qué hay de maaalo en la curiosidad inocente y pura? No quiero ser como España cuando crezca~

- Te daría una paliza si mi resistencia me lo permitiera. -pero después de la batalla que habían tenido se sentía bastante cansado y era más una amenaza verbal que una real amenaza de paliza.

- Tan sólo un vistazo rápido, anda~ -pidió el otro. Antonio se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado intentando verse digno.

- Bueno, si eso es todo... -accedió España.

Escuchó su exclamación de victoria ante el logro y lo demás que escuchaba era la voz del otro murmurando cosas mientras exploraba. Por su bien esperaba que sólo estuviera haciendo eso, le había prometido que sólo echaría un vistazo.

- Seguro que me hiciste lo mismo a mí cuando estaba derrotado, ¿verdad? -dijo Antonio de repente sintiendo vergüenza al pensar qué demonios podría haber hecho el otro cuando él no estaba consciente.

- ¡Mira lo que he encontrado! ¡PRAGA! -exclamó el francés victorioso.

- A mí y a otros muchos antes que a mí... -dijo el español más para sí mismo que para el otro pensando que Francis era así por mucho que se intentara negar.

- Anda, no seas envidioso. -dijo Francia levantándose y acercándose al español- Siempre me quedará _amour_ para ti.

Antonio sonrió heladamente. ¿Este tío qué se creía? ¿Que era su juguete? Quizás tenía la extraña concepción de que podía venir a jugar con él a gusto. Era un gran imperio y por mucho "Pacto de Familia" que tuvieran le molestaba cuando se comportaba como un auténtico cretino. Le agarró la mano y le retorció un poco los dedos haciendo que el galo se quejara.

- Como no dejes de seguir por ese camino me veré obligado a romperte un dedo -dijo Antonio mirándolo sin quitar aquella sonrisa del rostro- Si pensabas que se me había pasado el enfado que tenía contigo estás muy equivocado, gabacho de mierda.

Por suerte el hispano le soltó los dedos y siguió andando. Por suerte no le había hecho demasiado daño. Suspiró resignado. Sí, había creído que se le había pasado pero Antonio seguía con la cosa de que él parecía ser el que más se beneficiaba del Pacto de Familia y no le hacía ni pizca de gracia. El viaje de vuelta iba a ser demasiado largo de nuevo.

Aquel día Gilbert no tenía ninguna batalla pendiente. Es decir, tenía unos cuantos días libres hasta que pasara algo que le hiciera tener que salir a la batalla. A pesar de eso, se había ido levantado pronto cada día. Ese mismo se levantó a las siete de la mañana con un sentimiento de culpabilidad por "estar durmiendo tan tarde". Se le hacía raro eso de no tener que estar vigilando a nadie: la mayoría de franceses y españoles estaban en Italia y los otros se habían tomado unos días libres (aunque no sabía si con el consentimiento de los otros dos).

Su día había transcurrido en una rutina tan abrumadora que empezaba a desesperarse. ¿Cuánto tiempo más pensaban quedarse por Italia? Si iban a estar tanto tiempo ya podrían haberle invitado a ir. Vale que quizás lo habían hecho en su momento. Y vale que él dijo que no con mucho ímpetu. ¡Pero es que no había imaginado que se aburriría tanto! Había dado por hecho que el viaje sería como el que va al pueblo de al lado. Pero claro, Italia no estaba al lado y ellos llevaban mucho tiempo ya fuera. Sin nada más que hacer, Gilbert se sentía aburrido en exceso.

A mitad del día, después de comer, decidió dar una vuelta a ver si así se le ocurría qué hacer. En teoría los otros dos deberían llegar esa misma semana. No sabía muy bien cuánto retraso llevarían, después de todo el español iba con ellos y tendía a distraerse con demasiada facilidad. Recordó las "siestas" y se tumbó en el césped. Misteriosamente le entró un sueño que no le había entrado nunca antes (quizás porque no se había tumbado nunca después de comer) y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos las tonalidades del cielo pasaban a ser de color naranja. Se incorporó sorprendido. Se encontraba bien, era una sensación agradable y además estaba muy descansado. ¿Esa era la sensación que se tenía después de una siesta? ¡Con razón el otro siempre las hacía!

- ¡Ahora lo entiendo! -gritó el otro emocionado- ¡Tengo que contárselo a Antonio!

Volvió a sentarse en aquel tocón de madera que había a la entrada del campamento, oteando el horizonte en busca de la señal que le indicara el retorno de sus aliados. Temía que fuera como los dos días anteriores, que esperó hasta que se hizo de noche y nada ocurrió. Pero no fue así, empezó a divisar gente de fondo y cuando se fijó más vio como Francia venía corriendo en cabeza, seguido por España, que no parecía demasiado contento. Antes de poder huir del francés, ya lo tenía encima abrazado y lloriqueando.

- _Prusse_~ ¡Te he echado mucho de menos! ¡Antonio ha sido muy cruel conmigo y ni siquiera me ha dejado echar un vistazo! -dijo Francia tristemente mientras Prusia intentaba quitárselo de encima con un notable sonrojo.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! -se defendió el hispano poniendo los brazos en jarra, llegando a su altura. En ese justo momento Prusia se zafó del agarre y se puso tras España, intentando huir de las manazas del otro.

- ¡España! -dijo con ímpetu el prusiano. De repente se sentía con ánimos renovados. Tanto el francés como el español lo miraron intrigados. Prusia sonrió contento- ¡Tengo algo increíble que contarte! ¡Ya he entendido la siesta!

* * *

**¡Agh, por fin! Buah, me ha costado bastante este capítulo. Sobre todo la parte del final xD Cabe decir que me ha encantado escribir a España siendo cabrón 3 y el descubrimiento de la siesta por parte de Gilbert es un: aw con qué poco se ilusiona xD En fin, paso a comentar vuestros reviews ò.ó**

_TonioxLovi, _**jajajaja creo que sí, es un poco Yandere xDDD Es que Antonio despierta instinto maternal ò.ó. Espero que te gustara el capítulo :3**

_Sandrichan87, _**no pasa nada, compi de sparkles :D Si a mi me gusta que me vayas comentando, me río viendo qué frases influyen más o menos en una persona xD. Yo he hecho reviews copy-paste que te cagas xDDDD. Gracias por tu revi ;3;**

_Misao Kurosaki, _**Misaooo~! Siento haber tardado pero como ahora los voy escribiendo sobre la marcha tardo un poquito más. Jajajaja xD me alegra que te hiciera reír. ****Toño sepsiii uuuh *hearts***

_wSonneDarkw, _**oooh, te quité el mal rollo del examen! *felicidad* Antes gastaba bastantes más de cinco, ya le pilló el truco xD. Yo también se lo habría dejado gratis, así que te entiendo ò.ó. Y el pobre de alguna forma tendrá que entretenerse para no dormirse! Jajaja a mi no me importan los reviews largos, de hecho los adoro así que no te preocupes! ;D *la voz de loca psicópata le dio miedo* ;A;**

_Atsun, _**Te has muerto?! ****Omg nooo, Atsun!! *****lee pagar* u-uy si yo soy pobre y tengo crisis *huye* Antonio despierta a la gente a su manera ù.ú, y no es que sea una desgracia humana comprando tomates sino que cuando va solo tiene un imán para irse a meter en problemas xD. Awww me has dicho que soy demasiado maravillosa *muere de emoción* g-gracias ;A;**

_Hina Yoso, _**jajajaja XD tu review me ha dejado sin palabras. Me alegro que te guste ò.ó!! y aquí tienes la continuación.**

_Male-san, _**wolaas! ****Yo creo que Gilbert lo único que le pasa es que está más loco, es que el pobre tiene una historia que es un desastre xD. Francis si no manoseara o amenazara con ello el mundo implosionaría. **

_Enny-chan, _**Sí, soy de Antonio. Por siempre y para siempre *le entrega su esclavitud al susodicho* Bueno es que por aquella época no tenían cine, a algún sitio deberían ir a entretenerse, lol. XD**

_Nibi, _**aw, gracias!!! Espero que vuelva a sonar música celestial para ti ;w; Antonio es inocente pero hasta cierto punto. En este capítulo saqué más la parte dark. Uh, pensándolo, yo también lo odio por no poder estar en su lugar (yo no me quedaría con un poquito de Antonio, yo me lo quedaba entero muaha) ... Aunque no le envidio cuando recibe xD. **

_Isilme Dragons, _**ò.ó me alegra un montón que te lo pases en grande. Awww es que soy de las que piensa que Antonio puede tener un lado así despistado e incluso un poquito infantil pero cuando las cosas se ponen serias, cuidado (y en este capítulo se demuestra mucho xD) Si Prusia no fuera enorme, ¿qué sería del mundo? (¿) Francis sin las manos largas no sería Francis! ò.o Y que conste que me sentí bajo presión ;w; Besos! :D**

_Hotaru-kirei, _***hearts* gracias... ****Yes, Antonio es adorable (y sí, lo valemos *orgullo español xD*) Gilbert únicamente no entiende XD su vida era antes fría y extraña y ahora se ha vuelto caótica XD. Francis no podemos decir nada, todos conocemos cómo es xDDD. Espero que te guste el capi y ver tu review por aquí**

**Y bueno, eso es todo. Lamento comunicaros que el próximo capítulo será el epílogo de este fanfic. Podría ser un fic que se alargara eternamente y eso no es lo que quiero. Hay que saber parar a tiempo y creo que es el momento. Así que nos vemos en el próximo capítulo~**

**Saludos,**

**Miruru.**


	5. Tres malos amigos

**Diario del increíble yo.**

_Capítulo cinco: Tres malos amigos._

**Querido diario,**

**Hoy estuve increíble, igual que todos los días anteriores. ¡El día que deje de ser increíble nadie lo sabrá porque el mundo se habrá acabado antes! ¡Ahahaha!**

**Después de unos cuantos años puedo decir: La guerra con el mariquita de Austria ha terminado. Mis aliados han empezado a volver a sus respectivas casas y no puedo dejar de mirar el campo donde hemos pasado tanto tiempo y sentir nostalgia. No es que se lo haya dicho.**

**¡N-no pasa nada! ¡Es divertido estar solo!**

**...**

**Me hubiera gustado al menos haberme despedido en condiciones.**

Observaba en silencio como todo el mundo iba recogiendo las cosas. Después de que hubieran firmado el Tratado de Aquisgrán ya no había nada más que hacer. La guerra había terminado después de ocho largos años. Si lo miraba por el lado positivo había sacado algo bueno de todo ese embrollo: Silesia. Se había regodeado tanto al ver la cara que se le había quedado al niñita de Austria. Se hubiera reído aún más fuerte si sus pulmones lo hubieran permitido.

Era extraño pensar que cada mañana no tendría que levantarse media hora antes para coger el mantón y la pistola e ir a despertar al español. Que ahora ya no tendría que insultar cada dos por tres al francés para que dejara de comportarse como un depravado sexual. Todo tenía final y esa extraña "amistad" había llegado a su fin. Ya no eran aliados, seguro que en unos años se cruzarían por la calle y ni siquiera se saludarían. Así era el mundo, lo asumía.

Salió de su ensoñación cuando el francés se acercó a él.

- Oye Gilbert, ¿puedes ayudarme con eso? -dijo señalando un alto poste en el que habían puesto sus banderas.

Afirmó con la cabeza e hicieron el camino hasta el poste en silencio. Gilbert se quedó agarrando el palo mientras Francis buscaba algo con que cortar las cuerdas que sujetaban al suelo el trozo de madera.

- ¿Antonio ya se ha ido? -preguntó Gilbert intentando que no sonara extraño. Notó como el otro clavaba la mirada en él pero no se esforzó en devolvérsela.

- Sí, ya sabes, se estableció qué ganaba cada uno y se marchó al otro lado del charco. Arthur no le ha dado un segundo de tregua y él tampoco quería dárselo al inglés -dijo Francis con un pequeño cuchillo en mano- Me ha dado recuerdos para ti antes de irse.

Cuando Francia empezó a cortar las cuerdas, el poste se desestabilizó y notó el peso sobre él. Le apremió para que le viniera a ayudar y lograron dejarlo sin provocar ningún incidente sobre el suelo. Suspiraron aliviados y se acercaron hacia la parte más alta, donde ataron las banderas.

- ¿Y qué hacemos con la de España? -preguntó Prusia- Debería haber estado aquí para este momento.

El rubio se lo quedó mirando con cierta sorpresa, finalmente sonrió con ternura y le revolvió el pelo. Gilbert se apartó sonrojándose ligeramente. No entendía a qué venía aquel acto pero no iba a dejar que se pasara. Le daba vergüenza la situación. Tenía la certeza de que se había dado cuenta de cómo realmente se sentía, y eso lo ponía nervioso.

- Antonio me ha dicho que se la guarde yo y se la lleve a casa -dijo Francia- Pero estoy pensando algo mejor y seguro que no le importará si se lo digo.

- ¿Algo mejor? Tus ideas suelen ser muy malas, Francis -dijo el albino arqueando una ceja.

Francis desató todas las banderas, las dobló con cuidado y las apiló. Entonces estiró los brazos y miró sonriente al otro.

- Quédatelas. -observó que Gilbert lo miraba ahora un poco atónito- Pero cuídalas bien, ¿vale? Será una prueba de lo grandes que fuimos en algún momento y del vínculo que nos une.

- No sé si debería... Ni siquiera le has pedido permiso a España para regalar su bandera -dijo Prusia con cierta congoja al escuchar las palabras del otro.

- Oh vamos, recuerda que él fue el primero que te fue insistiendo. Mientras no la rompas no se enfadará.

Miró las banderas de los tres, juntas y perfectamente dobladas. Antes habían ondeado imponentes para asustar a sus enemigos y ahora descansaban después de una guerra de la cual se sentían ganadores. Notó un nudo en la garganta e hizo algo que había visto hacer muchas veces pero que él no había hecho ninguna, abrazó al francés de manera un tanto brusca. Francis se sorprendió un poco al ver la reacción del prusiano. No quería que le viera la cara, no fuera que se le escapara alguna lágrima (moriría antes de dejar que le viera llorar). Respiró hondo intentando calmarse.

- G-gracias, Francia. -dijo finalmente Prusia.

- No tienes que dármelas, _Prusse_ -dijo el galo devolviendo levemente el abrazo y dándole palmaditas en el hombro.

- C-cuando lo veas dale también las gracias a España. ¿L-lo harás? -se separó y lo miró ligeramente sonrojado. No se le daba bien expresar sus sentimientos y aquel día se estaba luciendo.

- Puedes contar con ello -dijo sonriendo pícaramente al otro- Seguro que te contestaría algo como lo que te he dicho yo. Aunque quizás se enfadara porque a estas alturas no le tendrías que dar las gracias por eso.

- Creo que sí, se enfurruñaría conmigo. -sentenció Prusia después de reír un poco.

Se formó un silencio extraño. El silencio que había justo antes de una despedida entre dos personas que no querían despedirse. ¿Qué se decía en esas ocasiones? Ninguno de los dos parecía encontrar las palabras para despedirse de manera correcta.

- España creo que ha sido el más listo de los tres. Ha evitado esta situación de manera admirable -remarcó Francia intentando romper el silencio de una vez por todas.

- Sí, al final vamos a tener que envidiar la inteligencia del que no parecía ver más que tomates por todas partes.

Otro silencio incómodo. Finalmente Gilbert estiró la mano. Francis sonrió y se la estrechó bruscamente, como solía hacer el albino. No dijeron nada más. Los dos emprendieron cada uno su camino, en una dirección totalmente opuesta el uno del otro.

OoooooOooooOo

No tardó demasiado tiempo en llegar a España desde su propia casa. También se encontraban cerca puesto que hacía unos días lo había acompañado mientras llegaba la misiva desde Austria. El paquete iba envuelto con una tela y dentro había un baúl de madera. Si no lo había abierto ya, en un arrebato de curiosidad, era porque en la nota que había junto al susodicho venían los nombres escritos de España y él mismo.

Esperó unos segundos hasta que una de las criadas del hispano (que además adoraba al galo) le abrió la puerta. Le guiñó el ojo y le susurró algunas palabras coquetas al oído. La chica rió tímidamente y salió corriendo a seguir con sus faenas. Fíjate tú, esta noche posiblemente no dormiría en casa.

- Deja de ligar con Sonia o te juro que el día que deje de trabajar eficientemente te cortaré las pelotas -dijo una voz tétrica detrás de él.

Se giró pegando un respingo y vio a Antonio sonriendo ya con normalidad. Le miró sudando frío intentando saber qué había de broma en las palabras que le había dicho (si es que había algo). El hispano rió a carcajada limpia y le pegó una palmada en el hombro.

- Deberías haber visto tu cara. Estabas tan asustado. -dijo jovialmente, rompiendo el silencio.

Aún así Francis temía que eso no había sido solamente una broma. Decidió olvidarlo, pegando un suspiro resignado, y siguió al español hacia una bonita y acogedora sala de estar que tenía. Vio como había preparado lo de siempre: una buena botella de vino, una mesita al lado del ventanal que daba al patio y una baraja de cartas por si se aburrían y querían jugar a algo. Seguramente eso vendría más tarde. Se sentaron y Francis dejó el paquete encima de la mesa. Antonio lo miró con interés.

- ¿Lo has abierto? -inquirió el hispano. Francia negó con la cabeza.- Venga, vamos. Ábrelo.

Retiró la tela dejando al descubierto un baúl de madera negra bastante cuidado. Ambos estaban muy intrigados y miraban de cerca el baúl cuando Francia lo abrió y repentinamente perdieron toda expresión del rostro. Por unos segundos ninguno de los dos sabía cómo reaccionar ante lo que veían. Finalmente Antonio reaccionó y metió la mano en el baúl sacando de él un trozo de tela blanca con una cruz roja, símbolo que formaba su bandera. El color rojo estaba ligeramente desgastado de todos los meses que se había tirado al sol, ondeando. Francia también cogió la suya, desdoblándola al cogerla sin cuidado. Sin proponérselo, ambos suspiraron a la vez. Antonio dejó la bandera sobre sus piernas y Francis se la acabó echando por el cuello.

- Supongo que esto significa que todo se ha acabado de verdad, ¿no? -dijo Antonio rompiendo el silencio.

Miró al español de reojo y suspiró levemente. Cogió el vino y lo sirvió en las copas que había en la mesa. Le acercó una al hispano sin levantarla de donde reposaba.

- Toma, _mon amí_. Bebamos. -dijo Francis tomando su copa y moviéndola un poco, haciendo que el vino lo hiciera también.

Antonio cogió su copa finalmente y arrastró la silla, moviéndose un poco para quedar más cerca del otro. Por alguna razón (que podía clasificar de tonta) se sentía un poco más solo ahora y necesitaba sentir la cercanía de alguien. Francis se dio cuenta y lo cierto es que él también se sentía un poco igual. Al final acabaron con las sillas respaldo contra respaldo, con el trasero casi al filo de éstas y las cabezas apoyadas en los respaldos, una al lado de la otra, mirando prácticamente al techo con aire un poco ido mientras de vez en cuando tomaban sorbo de vino.

Los colores cobrizos del atardecer iluminaban el lugar y le daba un tono aún más lúgubre. Al final no habían jugado ni a las cartas. Es más, no habían vuelto a hablar desde entonces. Únicamente se habían dedicado a hacerse compañía, como en muchas otras ocasiones.

- Eh, Francia -dijo Antonio volviendo a romper el silencio después de largos minutos. El otro hizo un murmullo para animarle a que siguiera- ¿Entonces es cierto? ¿Vamos a entrar en guerra contra Prusia?

- Eso parece, _mon amí_. -dijo Francia con un tono serio, acto seguido pegó otro trago a su copa- Supongo que no ha podido aceptar por más tiempo las banderas teniendo en cuenta que nos enfrentaremos en el campo de batalla.

- Pero... Nosotros también nos hemos peleado a veces y después hemos vuelto a hablarnos. ¿Por qué con él no puede ser igual? -preguntó España. En cierto modo lo entendía, sólo se negaba a aceptarlo con tanta facilidad. Necesitaba que Francia se lo dijera con sus propias palabras para poder aceptarlo.

- Tú y yo somos diferentes. A él le costará pensar que algo así pueda ser posible. Además recuerda, al final siempre acabamos recurriendo a únicamente nosotros mismos -dijo Francia.

- Lo sé. Cuando las cosas se ponen feas uno ha de mirar por sí mismo. Hay que ser egoístas y luchar por sobrevivir -dijo Antonio mirando el techo fijamente, terminando por cerrar los ojos y suspirar.

- ¿Es que soy el único que no está satisfecho con esto? -dijo Francia sonriendo de lado.

Antonio abrió los ojos con cierta sorpresa, se incorporó, girándose para ver mejor al otro. Francis también se incorporó y lo miró.

- Tienes razón. ¿Por qué demonios se cree que puede devolvernos con tanta facilidad algo que le regalamos? -dijo Antonio con cara de haber entendido algo.

- Exacto. Yo pensaba que le habíamos enseñado bien, Antonio. Y mira con qué falta de educación nos sale. -dijo Francia con un deje dramático.

- ¡Cierto, cierto! -exclamó indignado Antonio. Acto seguido se puso la bandera sobre los hombros, se subió en la silla y puso un pie en el respaldo- ¡Pues esto no va a quedar así! ¡Pagará por la osadía!

- Así me gusta, así me gusta~. Ése es el espíritu. -dijo Francis aplaudiéndole. Acto seguido se subió a su silla y puso el pie en el respaldo, imitando al español- ¡Le haremos darse cuenta que ponerse en nuestra contra y herirnos en el mismo día no es algo viable!

- ¡Así se habla! ¡Y si hace falta, le haremos tragarse las banderas para que se las quede!

Francia le miró decidido, con una sonrisa triunfal.

- Que así sea -dijo levantando la copa de vino.

Y con un brindis sellaron su determinación con la que lucharían contra el prusiano. Al fin y al cabo eran amigos. No como los típicos amigos que siempre se llevaban bien. Ellos solían llevarse mal, discutir e incluso en casos como estos estaban en bandos diferentes en la guerra. Pero eso no tenía porque significar que después no pudieran salir a disfrutar de un buen vaso de alcohol.

Pero Prusia aún era muy joven para entenderlo.

Por eso volvería a necesitar de la ayuda de ellos dos.

Después de todo, ellos le habían enseñado cómo comportarse con las personas.

Eso volvía a entrar dentro de su deber.

El deber de los amigos que habían sido una gran mala influencia para Prusia.

**Fin**

**Buah, se terminó. He de confesar que me ha dado pena terminarlo xD. Además, este capítulo ha sido bastante bawww ;w; pero creo que el momento lo pedía. El título ha sido un intento de traducción de "Bad Friends Trio" e intentar que no sonara mal (porque creedme, podía sonar bastante mal xD).**

**Paso a comentar reviews**

_Dark Yumi chan, _**jajaja leer tan tarde tiene mérito xD. Tampoco fue tan sádico xD podría haber sido peor... creo xD. Yo le hubiera dejado si no hubiera estado desangrándose xDDD, así que creo que hubiera intentado lo mismo que Francis xD. Podría intentar alargarlo pero considero que hubiera hecho que la calidad del fanfic decayese y prefiero cortarlo antes de que eso ocurra. Es mi "orgullo de escritora" xD **

_Enny-chan, _**juro que lo pensé. Estuve un tiempo pensando qué más podría escribir sin caer en tópicos o repeticiones y no se me ocurrió nada más que deseara incluir en el fanfic, así que terminé por escribir este epílogo y ya está. Gracias por tu review~**

_Sandrichan87, _**xDD despertarte renovado de una siesta debe ser sorprendente xD. Seguramente lo aprendió aquí (¿) XD Aww gracias y ya sabes que si lo hago es que antes lo he pensado concienzudamente. Sí, yo también adoro la forma de animar a los soldados XD le sale tan fail xDDD. Lo intentó pero no... no XDDD**

_Lonelyandsad whisper__, _**buenas~ jajaja si lo hubiera pillado ambos habrían acabado aún peor de lo que salieron. Espero que te gustara el epílogo y gracias por el review~**

_Frederica Bernkastel, _**Hola~ Primero gracias por el review xD. Son geniales y sí, Antonio luv 3 Es que Gilbert realmente no entendía a qué venía y el porqué y descubrirlo debía ser increíble XD. Aw, gracias por tus comentarios sobre mi fic ;w; Me alegra saber que no me desvié o que mi narración está correcta. Lo tendré en mente lo de hacer otro fic de estos tres. ¡Gracias de nuevo!**

_PreuBen-Prussia, _**bueno, la verdad es que, sea cuando sea, se agradecen los reviews siempre. Jajaja pues me alegro que te haga sonreír, sonreír es una gran medicina :D. Gracias por el comentario. Espero que te gustara este final.**

_Misao Kurosaki, _**Misaooo~ *hugs* ¿¡oh god, con el cuello torcido?! ¡A ver si te va a dar tortícolis! *preocupada por su salud* Antonio y el cejudo se odiaban y se odian. Estoy segurísima XD. Esa tira es muy grande xD. Eh, que es grande conformarse con poco, así eres el doble de feliz *ella se conforma con poco xD* Ow god, si te llegan mensajes así de aviso de mis fics empezaré a preocuparme, lol.**

_TonioxLovi, _**Uah -agarra a la reviewer- qué susto ò.ó xD ¡De nada! Lo hice todo por la humanidad (¿) No me deis las gracias, sólo hago mi trabajo (¿???) Sí, sí. Yo cada vez soy más fan de su parte cabrona xD. ¡¡Gracias!!**

_Atsun, _**ò.o ¡oh cielos! ¡Has revivido! ¡Me alegro mucho ;A;! ¡Wowo la estatua :D cool! Pero no pegues a Antonio ;A; *lo cubre* él lo hizo porque... porque era joven y necesitaba el dinero (wtf) Lol tu técnica es un poco... dolorosa para ti xDDDDDDD. Quise modificar alguna cosilla para poder tener la tira en el capítulo xD. En algún momento Prusia debía darse cuenta de que Antonio no está loco y duerme por algo xD.**

_JuHahaMoutons, _**woh, ¿eres Prusia?! *XD* Awn sorry, la pareja no la tenía prevista (al principio llegué a pensar en trío pero quería mantener la esencia que había cogido mi fanfic así que lo desestimé) Espero que el epílogo te haya gustado. Gracias por leer~**

_Male-san,_** ô.o No sé por qué a mi no me da excesivo miedo (¿Será porque tengo una parte pasivo agresiva? ô_ó) y eso sí, es sexeh xD jajajaja XDDD madre/padre XD buen apunte xD Seh, dolió físicamente y también en el orgullo. Seguro xD. Sí... Gilbo se hace mayor *emoción* Lo awesome es mejor terminarlo antes de que deje de ser awesome ò.ó. Woh, casi tan awesome como Gilbert *se abanica* Ahora me siento awesome (XD). Gracias por seguirme leyendo y dejar review siempre que puedes 3**

_MxHero, _**jajaja XD Gracias por leer y esta vez acordarte de dejar review XD (se agradece, se agradece XD) Espero que te gustara el final òwo**

_Nibi, _**claro que sí ò3o yo respondo a los reviews de todos! Awnnn how cute xDDDDD Yeah 2 sexy 4 his shirt -cejitas- Sí y el master es la siesta de 72 horas xDDD. Ser Francis es doloroso pero se ve compensado por el manoseo (¿) No por dios una pistola nooo D: *suspira aliviada* uff.... xDDD Saludooows~**

**Y ya está, eso es todo. Espero que os haya gustado, muchas gracias por seguirme a lo largo de estos capítulos y dejar reviews (que siempre se agradecen y que te hacen feliz al ver que alguien disfruta leyendo lo que escribes). **

**El fin de un fanfic significa el inicio de otro, así que nos volveremos a ver :D**

**Saludos a todos.**

**Ah sí, agradeceré personalmente los reviews de este capítulo.**

**Aún así, gracias de antemano ^^.**

**Miruru.**


End file.
